Supernova
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Tahun 2100 M, sebuah fenomena SUPERNOVA telah terjadi diatas permukaan bumi. Meledaknya sebuah objek angkasa dengan indahnya karena menampilkan rangkaian warna mirip Aurora. Namun, siapa sangka Supernova ini menyebarkan sebuah virus berbahaya yang mengubah manusia menjadi...ZOMBIE?
1. Supernova

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo** **ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

 **Naruto POV**

.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Orang-orang menyoraki namaku saat aku melangkah menaiki podium juara 1

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku tersenyum bangga kearahku. Aku memberi senyuman untuk membalas mereka walaupun...senyum palsu

Aku membungkukkan badan dan ketua penyelenggara Turnamen Kendo Tingkat Nasional mengalungkan sebuah medali emas di leherku

"Selamat, Namikaze-kun" kata sang ketua

"Terimakasih" balasku

Perkenalkan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Usiaku baru saja memasuki 18 tahun di bulan oktober ini. Siswa SMA Konoha dan kata orang-orang aku sangat hebat dalam hal kendo

Sangat hebat?

Pagi di hari minggu, seperti biasa aku selalu melakukan rutinitas. Bukan rutinitas seperti remaja biasanya. Aku harus berlatih Kendo bersama ayahku, Namikaze Minato

.

 ***Tak! Tak! Tak!***

.

Ayahku mengangkat tangan saat aku berhasil membuang boken yang digenggamnya

"Mengagumkan seperti biasanya" kagum ayahku

Aku melepas helm pelindung yang aku kenakan. Aku berjalan menjauh menuju pintu dojo

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya ayahku

"Tou-san" panggilku

"Nani?" Sahut ayah

Aku bersandar diambang pintu dojo. Menatap langit pagi cerah. Langit juga dihiasi oleh burung-burung yang berterbangan

"Aku tidak menyukai Kendo" ujarku. Dapat kupastikan ayah pasti marah sekarang

"Apa katamu?! Sudah 15 tahun kau berlatih Kendo dan baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?!"

Aku menghela nafas berat dan membalikkan badanku. Ternyata ayah telah memasang muka marah

"Apa piala dan medali-medali itu tidak membuatmu senang dengan Kendo? Belum lagi popularitasmu yang menanjak"

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu. Ayahku sangat ingin aku menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal Kendo. Menjadi nomor 1

"Piala dan medali hanyalah sebuah benda, tou-san. 2 benda itu bukanlah sumber kebahagiaanku" kataku membuat ayah tambah geram

"Terserah apa maumu, Naruto!" Kata ayah dan pergi dari dojo itu meninggalkanku sendirian

Aku membaringkan badanku di lantai kayu dojo yang dingin. Langit masih bisa kutatap sambil berbaring. Kulihat ke arah lemari yang berisi banyak piala yang kuraih atas prestasiku itu. Banyak memang. Tapi tidak bisa membuatku mengerti, apa tujuanku mempelajari Kendo

Kendo merupakan seni beladiri turun temurun. Dulunya Kendo memang sangat terkenal karena pada saat itu kebudayaan Jepang masih tradisional dan para tentaranya menggunakan katana sebagai senjata

Lalu apa gunanya Kendo di zaman sekarang? Apa masih ada di dunia ini orang berkelahi dengan pedang? Heh...korban tebasan akan langsung tewas. Apalagi jika aku berkelahi dengan sesama pelajar. Itulah yang aku pikirkan dari dulu sampai sekarang

"Apa gunanya aku belajar Kendo?"

.

 **Normal POV**

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

"Sugoi, Hinata-sama" kata sang pelayan kepada seorang gadis surai dongker berponi rata

Hyuuga Hinata, 18 tahun, nama gadis bersurai dongker itu. Hinata menyerahkan pistol hitam itu kepada pelayannya lalu pergi dengan elegan

10x tembakan dan kesepuluh tembakan itu tepat mengenai titik merah di tengah lingkaran

Hinata adalah anak sulung dari Mafia yang terkenal di Jepang, nama ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi. Karena Hinata adalah anak seorang Mafia, Hinata sudah diajari tembak-menembak saat berusia 10 tahun di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga

Hinata duduk diatas sofa disamping ayahnya. Hiashi menghentikan kegiatan membaca koran di pagi harinya

"Hinata"

"Ada apa, otou-sama?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, otou-sama"

"Bagus. Tou-sama ingin pamit, Hinata. Tou-sama akan mengurus perusahaan di kota Suna dalam sebulan"

"Hn" kata Hinata

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

"Ohayou, Hiashi-sama!" Sapa seseorang mengintrupsi Hiashi

Hiashi pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut bewarna silver menyamping

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Hiashi kepada salahsatu bawahannya yang handal dalam urusan senapan

Hatake Kakashi, 25 tahun, merupakan penembak jitu dibawah naungan Mafia Hyuuga

"Bukankah anda memintaku menemani Hinata-chan pergi kemanapun putrimu inginkan?"

"Aku lupa" kata Hiashi dengan wajah ceroboh membuat suasana wibawanya menjadi hilang

.

* * *

.

 ***Ting!***

.

"HOME RUN!"

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Seorang pemuda pantat ayam tiba-tiba saja tergeletak setelah terjatuh dari kasurnya lalu tertimpa oleh tongkat beseball. Bermimpi telah melakukan Home Run dalam bermain Baseball

"Ittai..." Ringisnya sambil mengucek matanya

Berbagai macam piala terpajang diatas lemari pakaiannya. Seluruhnya adalah piala individu dalam olahraga Baseball. Paling dominan adalah piala penghargaan melakukan Home Run terbanyak

Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun, merupakan salahsatu atlet Baseball yang terkenal dengan pukulan Home Run-nya

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi elitnya. Menyapu rambutnya ke belakang lalu menatap tongkat Baseball yang terbuat dari besi kuat

.

.

* * *

 **Supernova**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Zombie, Survival, Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Action, Survival, Sci-fi, Horror, Adventure, Humour, Friendship, Romance and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba menyelimuti kota Ame. Naruto masih senantiasa menatap langit malam yang penuh dihiasi bintang-bintang

"Hoi Dobe, jangan melamaun" kata Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto

Naruto tersentak. Dia kembali ke acara berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sai berkumpul disebuah café outdoor langganan mereka

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menyatakan tidak lagi latihan Kendo, Naruto?" Tanya Lee

"Mmm...mencari hobi, mungkin" jawab Naruto

"Mencari hobi? Apa segitu terisolasinya kau selama ini karena hanya latihan Kendo dan Kendo?" Tanya Kiba

"Nh" jawab Naruto lesu sambil mengaduk-aduk cappucino-nya

"Ayo kita cari topik yang lain!" Seru Lee bersemangat memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul

"Yosh!" Seru Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengundang banyak perhatian orang

"Yosh!" Seru Kiba ikut berdiri

"Yosh..." Gumam Shikamaru tetap di bangku

"Yosh?!" Kata Sasuke tetap diam ditempat

"Kenapa kau seperti berteriak seperti bertanya, Teme?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal lalu kembali duduk

Sai hanya tersenyum saat melihat interaksi kelompok mereka yang terkesan aneh, lucu dan kadang garing

"Jadi, apa kesan pertamamu mengenai Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Sai membuat semuanya terdiam

"Hyuuga Hinata? Maksudmu anak pindahan kota Konoha itu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Benar" jawab Sai

"Mmmm...dia gadis yang sombong! Sok berkuasa! Menyebalkan! Yang penting aku sangat kesal terhadap dia. Jangan kira karena dia sangat kaya bisa berbuat seenaknya" ujar Naruto kembali teringat kejadian kemaren

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

"HA! HA! HA!"

Seisi ruangan yang digunakan khusus untuk berlatih Kendo mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras dikarenakan siswa-siswi yang memilih Klub Kendo sedang berlatih sekarang

"Tomoe, gerakan dengan kuat!"

"Hai', Naruto-senpai!" Seru seorang gadis OC bernama Tomoe

Namikaze Naruto, murid Ame High School yang dipercayakan oleh Pembina Klub Kendo sebagai ketua sekaligus pelatih di Klub Kendo. Statusnya sebagai Juara Nasional Kendo tentu tidak membuat si Pembina~Inu-sensei~berpikir panjang untuk meminta Naruto menjadi pelatih. Tentu saja dengan bayaran. Dojo Ame High School dijadikan sebagai ruang Klub sekaligus tempat latihan Klub Kendo

"HA! HA! HA!"

Murid-murid bergerak secara serentak mengayunkan boken masing-masing secara berulang-ulang

.

 ***Nyiiit...***

.

Decitan pintu dojo berbunyi membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Masuklah seorang gadis bersurai dongker dengan poni rata. Naruto yakin, dia adalah siswi baru pindahan kota Konoha yang baru saja masuk tadi pagi

"Minna, kalian boleh istirahat" ujar Naruto membubarkan murid-murid sekaligus teman-temannya

"Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?" Tanya Naruto ramah saat Hinata sudah berdiri didepannya

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Ketua sekaligus Pelatih di Klub Kendo. Aku yakin kau pasti pernah melihatku karena kita duduk di kelas yang sama. Apa kau tertarik masuk ke Klub Kendo?" Kata Naruto dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hm!"

Naruto menganga saat siswi baru didepannya membuang muka dengan wajah angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

Naruto akhirnya menahan kekesalannya. Dia harus sabar dan bersikap gentle karena dia sekarang berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan. Ternyata jiwa jantan Naruto telah keluar

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Naruto masih mempertahankan keramahannya

"Aku ingin membeli dojo ini"

"HAAA...?!" Naruto terkejut saat gadis didepannya seperti bercanda

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Naruto

.

 ***Set***

.

Naruto terdiam saat Hinata menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto berjalan mundur saat Hinata berjalan maju. Mereka berulang kali melakukannya sehingga mengundang perhatian dari siswa-siswi yang berada di Klub Kendo

"Sedang apa mereka?" Bisik salahsatu siswi sambil menatap aneh ke Naruto dan Hinata yang masih tetap seperti itu

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti membuat Naruto berhenti juga

"Aku lelah" kata Hinata memberi alasan kenapa dia tidak berjalan maju lagi

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan membeli Dojo ini, Hyuuga-san? Kau tahu? Dojo ini merupakan fasilitas sekolah. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengambil hak siswa dan siswi disini untuk belajar Kendo" ujar Naruto tegas

"Apa kau sendiri senang belajar Kendo?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam...kembali

"Eto..." Gumam Naruto kebingungan menjawab apa

"Bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu mau menjawab apa" kata Hinata dan mengeluarkan dompetnya yang ia simpan didalam tas

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Hinata menjatuhkan 3 ikat uang yang dapat dipastikan berjumlah besar

"Itu biaya untuk membuatmu diam tidak menghalangiku membeli Dojo ini kepada Pemilik sekolah" ujar Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya berniat pergi

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata sehingga gadis angkuh itu berhenti

"Jangan kira karena kaya kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, Hyuuga Hinata!" Kata Naruto tegas

"Ambil lagi uangmu" kata Naruto namun Hinata hanya diam

"Ck!" Naruto mendecih dan kembali mengumpulkan uang yang Hinata jatuhkan tadi. Naruto mengacungkan 3 gulung uang itu dihadapan Hinata

"Ini uangmu, Hyuuga" kata Naruto lalu diterima oleh Hinata

Hinata mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya keluar dari Dojo Ame High School

"Lanjutkan latihan!" Seru Naruto

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Wow..." Gumam Kiba

"Kau keren, NARUTO!" Teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian

Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sai mengerti kenapa Naruto sangat membenci gadis kaya bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengaduk jusnya

"..."

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab. Gaara pun menoleh ke arah Naruto

Ternyata sahabat pirangnya ini kembali termenung menatap langit malam

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan melamun lagi Na..-" Gaara terdiam saat juga menatap apa yang dilihat Naruto

"Minna, LIHAT!" Seru Gaara membuat seisi café outdoor ini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas langit

Sebuah bintang misterius perlahan-lahan makin memancarkan cahaya terang

"Sebuah fenomena galaksi akan terjadi!" Ujar Shikamaru

.

 ***Blaaarrr...***

.

Salahsatu benda angkasa itu pun meledak menimbulkan rangkaian cahaya warna-warni membuat seisi kota Ame menjadi takjub

"Wow..." Gumam Naruto terkagum dengan fenomena yang terjadi di langit

Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Semua mata tertuju ke atas langit melihat fenomena Supernova itu

Naruto kembali melihat Supernova. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah objek tidak dikenal berbentuk cahaya transparan bewarna ungu tertangkap oleh indera pelihat milik Naruto. Cahaya itu terbang terbawa angin entah kemana. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melintasi kota Ame. Jalanan tiba-tiba saja hening saat seisi kota sibuk menyaksikan fenomena Supernova. Banyak mobil-mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalanan hanya untuk melihat fenomena langka itu

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya juga, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Kakashi masih mengemudikan mobil hitam itu

"Tidak" jawab Hinata tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas langit

"Ayolah..jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak tertarik, Hinata-sama. Apa kau tidak letih selama seharian ini jalan-jalan?" goda Kakashi

"Tidak ya tidak, Kakashi. Apa kau ingin aku meminta tou-sama untuk memecatmu?" Ancam Hinata

"Baiklah" kata Kakashi lalu diam setelah terkena ancam

"KYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan histeris membuat Hinata dan Kakashi terkejut

"Suara apa itu?" Gumam Kakashi lalu tiba-tiba saja...

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya saat menyadari telah menabrak seorang perempuan. Mobil hitam itu pun berhenti. Kakashi keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri perempuan itu

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya saat melihat betis si perempuan yang hancur seperti digigit habis oleh binatang buas

"Nona, kau sudah meninggal?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir membuat Hinata sweatdrop. Kakashi bukannya bertanya 'apa kau tidak apa-apa' atau sejenisnya. Tapi, Kakashi juga tidak salah karena melihat kondisi perempuan itu. Kakashi pun membalikkan badan si perempuan

"Grroooar..."

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Kakashi kembali terkejut saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh seolah menjadi buas dan ingin mengigitnya. Untung saja Hinata telah menembak kepala si perempuan sebelum dia dapat menggigit Kakashi

"Ini aneh" kata Kakashi

"Hinata-sama, kembali masuk ke dalam mobil!" Kata Kakashi tegas dan dituruti oleh Hinata

Kakashi pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil hitam itu dengan cepat menuju mansion Hyuuga

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu adalah Zombie, Kakashi" ujar Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Broooom!***

.

Sebuah mobil putih dengan kencang membelah udara untuk menghindari sesuatu

"Apa itu tadi?!" Teriak Kiba tidak percaya

"Terlihat seperti mayat hidup" ujar Lee

"Mencoba menggigit seperti hewan buas" ujar Gaara

"Mungkin, itu adalah Zombie" ujar Naruto dengan tenang

"Zombie?!" Teriak Chouji takut membuat stir kemudi sedikit oleng

"Tenanglah, Chouji! Jangan panik!" Kata Gaara saat Chouji tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Kiba yang tengah menyetir

"Awas!" Teriak Sai saat mendapati 3 zombie berdiri diam diatas aspal

Kiba pun sempat menghindar dari zombie yang siap mati 2x tadi

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tanya Chouji putus asa

"Kiba, sepertinya kembali ke rumah masing-masing adalah ide bagus. Kita harus bersama keluarga kita dan pergi dari sini" jawab Naruto

"Benar. Tapi akan memakan waktu lama mengingat kita hanya memakai 1 mobil" ujar Kiba

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Seluruh orang yang berada didalam mobil tiba-tiba saja oleng ke kanan saat Kiba membanting stir ke kiri

"Kalau begitu, dimulai dari rumah terdekat. Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, dimulai dari keluarga, dan barang-barang penting, pergilah menuju terminal bus secepatnya karena aku yakin, orang-orang akan berbondong keluar kota" ujar Shikamaru

"Tapi, apa tidak ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan orang?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak ada. Disituasi seperti ini, yang lemah akan tertindas. Seperti hukum rimba. Jika kita berniat menyelamatkan seisi kota, maka pilihan kita hanya 2. Meninggal sebagai manusia atau mati sebagai Zombie" jawab Sasuke

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

 ***Ciiiiit...***

.

Naruto pun membuka pintu setelah mobil berhenti didepan rumah megahnya. Mobil Kiba langsung menancap gas dan Naruto langsung berlari memasuki rumah

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berlari menaiki anak tangga berniat ke kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ditengah tangga saat mengingat sesuatu

"Kaa-san, tou-san, dimana kalian?! Kita harus segera pergi dari Ame!" Seru Naruto dan berjalan turun kembali

Naruto terus memanggil sambil mengelilingi isi rumah yang megah ini. Berulang kali memanggil ayah dan ibunya

.

 ***Cres...Crek!***

.

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara asing. Pemuda tampan setinggi 182 cm ini pun berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar orangtuanya

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Dengan perasaan takut, Naruto mencoba memegang ganggang pintu dan membuka pintu kayu bercat hitam itu

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan, hanya sedikit. Mengintip lewat sela-sela dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki asing tengah seperti bercumbu dengan ibunya. Laki-laki itu dan ibunya membelakangi Naruto. Naruto pun naik darah dan membuka pintu dengan kasar

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Pria asing itu pun menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ternyata ibunya bukan sedang bercinta dengan pria lain. Tapi telah digigit oleh sosok Zombie yang sedang melihat Naruto seperti orang gila

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Batin Naruto saat Zombie itu mulai berjalan sempoyong menghampirinya

Bermodalkan dari film Zombie yang ia tonton, Naruto pun meraih sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi di nakas didekat pintu lalu melemparnya cukup jauh disudut kamar orangtuanya

.

 ***Prang! Prang!***

.

Bunyi berisik pun dihasilkan mengalihkan perhatian si Zombie. Zombie itu pun berjalan sempoyong menuju asal suara

"Berhasil" batin Naruto lalu kembali menatap ibunya yang mulai kejang-kejang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara sedih, marah dan kesal. Rupanya ibu Naruto mulai bereaksi dengan virus yang ditularkan si Zombie

Naruto menutup pintu dengan pelan namun menghasilkan suara kecil. Walaupun kecil, Zombie jantan itu masih mendengarnya dan kembali berjalan pelan sempoyong ke pintu

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

Naruto menguncinya dari luar

"GROOOR..." Si Zombie mulai berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar

.

 ***Bruk! Bruk! Bruk***

.

Naruto meletakkan barang-barang berat untuk menutupi pintu. Setelah itu dengan cepat Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2

Setibanya di kamar, Naruto memasukkan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya penting untuk dibawa. Sertifikat penghargaan dan ijazah sekolahnya ia masukkan semua ke dalam ransel dengan air mata yang menetes

Naruto tidak menutup rel sletingnya saat menatap rak bagian bawah lemari pakaiannya. Naruto pun berjalan menghampirinya

Di lain sisi, pintu kamar Minato dan Kushina yang ditutupi barang-barang berat mulai bergeser satu per satu

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Seketika barang-barang itu pun roboh sekaligus pintu kamar itu hancur dengan 2 sosok Zombie terdorong dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas lantai. Si Zombie betina dengan surai merah mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan karena bingung

Dengan perasaan yakin, Naruto pun membuka rak itu dan memperlihatkan 2 katana mengkilap yang diturunkan turun-temurun oleh keluarga Namikaze

Naruto mengambil 2 katana itu dan membuka sarungnya. Naruto pun berlari dan menutupi tasnya. Tas itu ia sandang di punggung

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berhenti karena terkejut 2 Zombie sudah berada di ruang tengah. Dengan suara yang dihasilkan hentakan kaki Naruto pun membuat 2 Zombie itu menoleh

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku" kata Naruto dan kembali menjatuhkan air matanya

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Zombie jantan dan memenggal kepalanya dengan mudah

.

 ***Crass!***

.

Naruto lalu melihat ibunya yang sudah berubah menjadi Zombie sepenuhnya. Naruto menutup matanya karena tidak kuat melihat ibunya seperti itu

Naruto menatap kedua katananya yang ia pegang di tangan kanan dan kiri

"Gomenasai, KAA-SAN!"

.

 ***Crass!***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Grrrr...

Hallo minna, kembali lagi dengan saya Author **COWOK** dengan nickname Kazehiro Tatsuya! Setelah saya memberikan efek bold pada **COWOK** , semoga tidak ada lagi yang salah pikir mengenai jenis kelamin ane

Kali ini ane hadir dalam sebuah fic bertajuk Survival. Menurut kata, Survival berasal dari kata 'survive' artinya bertahan hidup. Sedangkan menurut istilah, Survival sendiri adalah suatu kondisi yang tidak menentu yang dihadapi oleh seorang atau sekelompok orang pada suatu daerah yang asing dan terisolir bagi orang/kelompok yang sedang mengalaminya membuat orang/kelompok itu melakukan berbagai cara untuk bertahan hidup

Survival sendiri lebih banyak muncul di cerita-cerita horror dan adventure

Lalu apa ada yang tidak mengerti mengenai Supernova?

Supernova adalah ledakan dari suatu bintang di galaksi yang memancarkan energi lebih banyak daripada nova. Peristiwa supernova ini menandai berakhirnya riwayat suatu bintang #wikipedia

Ane author **COWOK** lho...

Satu hal lagi, jangan bilang kalau ane dapat inspirasi dari High School of The Dead. Karena film Zombie bukan anime itu aja, bukan?

Silahkan di Favorite, Follow dan Review. Dukungan kalian semua sangat ane harapkan demi kelangsungan riwayat fic ini :v

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	2. Awal dari Kehancuran

oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo

.

* * *

 **Supernova**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Zombie, Survival, Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Action, Survival, Sci-fi, Horror, Adventure, Humour, Friendship, Romance and Mystery**

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berlari terburu-buru menuju stasiun bus yang sudah disepakati oleh sahabat-sahabatnya

Kota Ame sekarang masih banyak dipenuhi oleh warga sipil yang belum mengetahui tersebarnya virus Zombie. Orang-orang hanya menatap takut ketika Naruto berlari sambil mengenggam katana asli ditangannya

"HEI! TINGGALKAN KOTA INI!" Teriak Naruto malah ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang

"Berita darurat! Bersama kemunculan Supernova, sebuah virus misterius datang...blablabla" sebuah berita ditayangkan dihadapan warga sipil melalui videotron

Berita itu memperlihatkan kerumunan Zombie telah menguasai beberapa tempat dan para Zombie itu akan menuju daerah sini. Hal ini membuat warga menjadi panik

Naruto masih sibuk berlari dan menabrak beberapa orang disaat warga mulai panik

"MEREKA DATANG!" Teriak salahseorang warga dari arah berlawanan dengan Naruto

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat kerumunan Zombie telah mencapai daerah aman tadi

"Sial! Terlalu banyak" kata Naruto dan berniat mengambil rute memutar

Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil seperti kehilangan ibunya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat 1 Zombie berlari sempoyong mendekati gadis itu

Naruto pun menyiapkan 2 katananya dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu

Si gadis kecil menangis saat menyadari 1 Zombie berlari kearahnya. Ingin kabur, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu

"Tutup matamu!" Kata seseorang lantas membuat si gadis kecil menutup matanya. Naruto memeluk si gadis kecil berniat menghalangi pandangannya dan

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Dengan katana yang mencondong ke belakang, Naruto berhasil menancapkan katananya di paha Zombie. Ternyata si Zombie masih dapat bergerak dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai punggung Naruto

"Tetap tutup matamu. Mengerti?" Bisik Naruto dan dibalas anggukan olehnya

"Ok. Bertahanlah disini dan jangan kemana-mana" lanjut Naruto dan meraih katananya satu lagi yang tergeletak disamping gadis

.

 ***Crass!***

.

Naruto pun memenggal kepala Zombie itu. Naruto berdiri lalu memindahkan posisi tasnya ke depan. Setelah itu Naruto berlutut membelakangi si gadis kecil

"Sekarang buka matamu" kata Naruto dan dituruti olehnya

"Naiklah" kata Naruto

Si gadis kecil pun menurut dan naik ke punggung Naruto. Naruto pun berdiri sambil menggendong gadis kecil di punggungnya

"Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Naruto

Si gadis kecil hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menangis keras

"Ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal digigit oleh monster itu!" Ujarnya sambil menangis membuat Naruto merasa kasihan

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Erika. Hamada Erika" jawab Erika dan kembali menangis

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ikut saja denganku!" Kata Naruto berusaha gembira untuk menenangkan Erika

"Onii-chan kemana?" Tanya Erika dengan tatapan polosnya

"Ikutlah ke Konoha. Disana kota aman yang dikelilingi oleh benteng tinggi. Tidak mungkin Zombie akan bisa masuk kesana karena Konoha adalah tempat markas besar militer. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto

"Baiklah!" Jawab Erika bersemangat

"Yosh! Pegangan yang kuat!" Kata Naruto dan berlari melakukan rute memutar menuju terminal bis

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto masih berlari walaupun sudah lelah disepanjang jalan aspal dekat tepi laut. Terlihat jelas saat langkah Naruto mulai terasa berat dan lambat

"Onii-chan, sebaiknya onii-chan istirahat" kata Erika

"Aku..hah..hah..belum boleh istirahat saat..hah...gadis kecil sepertimu dalam bahaya" kata Naruto disela-sela letihnya

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

"Suara apa itu, onii-chan?" Tanya Erika

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang gadis dengan lihainya memegang 2 pistol dikedua tangannya dan menembaki para Zombie yang mendekat disaat seorang pria bersurai perak tengah memeriksa keadaan mobilnya

"Hyuuga...san?" Gumam Naruto

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

"Kakashi, apa masih lama?!" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk menembaki beberapa Zombie. Semuanya mendapatkan headshot

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa berharap lagi kepada mobil ini, Hinata-sama" jawab Kakashi

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Ckckckck...***

.

"Oh tidak" kata Hinata saat kedua pistolnya telah kehabisan amunsi sedangkan 4 Zombie lagi masih tersisa

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Mana aku tahu, Hinata-sama. Bagaimana jika kita lari saja?" Kata Kakashi

"Lari? Heh! Aku tidak mau" kata Hinata masih tetap mempertahankan kesombongannya

"Kalau begitu kita tewas saja...-"

.

 ***Crass!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda pirang datang memenggal Zombie A lalu menusuk jantung Zombie B dan menendang si B agar terlepas dari tusukan katananya

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan melayangkan serangan saat Zombie C dan D berusaha menggapainya

.

 ***Crass! Crass!***

.

Zombie C dan D terdiam saat katana menusuk ke dalam mulutnya hingga tembus ke belakang

.

 ***Crass!***

.

Naruto mengangkat katananya keatas membuat bagian kepala atas zombie C dan D terbelah

"Ano..." Panggil Erika mengintrupsi Hinata dan Kakashi

"Kalian sudah aman!" Kata Erika dengan semangat membuat Kakashi tertawa

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan membalikkan badannya kearah Kakashi, Hinata dan Erika

"Dia masih hidup" kata Hinata membuat Naruto melirik ke belakang. Ternyata benar. Zombie B yang tadi hanya ditusuk di jantung ternyata masih dapat hidup

"Asal kau tahu saja, Zombie akan tetap hidup sebelum kau memisahkan otaknya dengan anggota tubuh, baka. Untungnya, tengkorak Zombie tidaklah kuat" ujar Hinata dengan angkuhnya

"Souka...aku baru tahu. Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku 'baka'?" kata Naruto kesal

"Hm!" Dengus Hinata dan membuang muka

Naruto menghampiri Erika dan mengulurkan tangannya. Erika pun menyentuh tangan Naruto dan Naruto langsung mengenggam tangan mungil itu

"Kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ke stasiun bus" jawab Naruto

"Sebaiknya jangan" kata Kakashi sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi memperlihatkan rekaman video dari ponselnya. Rekaman yang memperlihatkan stasiun bus telah diserang oleh Zombie

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Naruto mendengar suara tembakan di rekaman tersebut

"BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Hinata yang terdengar didalam rekaman karena Kakashi masih sempatnya merekam kejadian menegangkan itu disaat Hinata tengah menembak-nembak

Kakashi kembali menyimpan ponselnya setelah rekaman itu telah habis. Terlihat sekarang ekspresi Naruto telah berubah menjadi putus asa

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Naruto dan menatap kedua katananya

"Daripada ke stasiun, lebih baik kita menuju seberang" ujar Kakashi dan menunjuk wilayah seberang yang masih kota Ame namun harus melewati jembatan ke sana karena wilayah A dan B terpisah oleh sungai besar

"Disana jembatan telah dijaga ketat oleh militer untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan Zombie. Kita harus kesana jika ingin selamat" kata Kakashi

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap mobil hitam milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Kakashi pun tertawa canggung

"Sayangnya mesin mobil telah rusak karena kubawa kebut-kebutan dan tabrak-tabrakan" kata Kakashi watados

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Kakashi langsung jatuh tengkurap saat pinggangnya ditendang oleh Hinata

"Itu hukuman karena tidak berhati-hati, BAKA!" Kata Hinata

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap..Tap...***

.

3 manusia berjalan pelan. Tujuan mereka adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan ke wilayah Ame seberang yang terpisah oleh sungai besar

Tampak 10 militer menodongkan senjata kearah mereka karena siaga waspada. Naruto, kakashi, Hinata dan Erika pun mengangkat tangannya

"Kami masih sehat!" Ujar Naruto setengah berteriak

Bukan waspada namanya jika percaya akan kata-kata saja. Salahsatu tentara pun berjalan mendekat sambil tetap menodongkan senjatanya

Saat sudah didepan Kakashi, si tentara pun memunggungkan senjatanya lalu memeriksa bola mata Kakashi. Aman. Si tentara pun mengangkat tangannya membuka masker yang menutupi wajah bagian bawah Kakashi berniat memeriksa gusi Kakashi

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Kakashi menepis tangan itu

"Jangan dibuka. Jika kau buka, identitas misteriusku akan hiLANG...mmm" kata Kakashi yang terkejut dikalimat terakhir saat si tentara membuka maskernya singkat lalu menutupnya lagi

"Dia aman" kata si tentara lalu beralih ke Hinata yang berdiri disamping Kakashi

Si tentara pun mengangkat tangannya dan akan menyentuh muka Hinata. Namun usahanya diam ditengah jalan saat Hinata membuang muka

"Jangan sentuh aku" kata Hinata dengan angkuhnya membuat si tentara langsung membidik Hinata

"Hei..hei..tenanglah, kawan. Dia baik-baik saja. Hei Hinata-sama, mengalahlah sebentar" kata Kakashi sambil melindungi Kakashi dibelakangnya

"Cih!" Hinata pun mendecih tidak suka. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar dengan reaksi Hinata

"Minggir" kata tentara didepan Kakashi

Kakashi pun mengalah. Ia kembali berdiri disamping Hinata. Si tentara kembali memunggungkan senjatanya lalu memeriksa bola mata dan gusi Hinata

"Dia aman" kata tentara dan beralih ke gadis kecil yang masih mengenggam tangan pemuda pirang sedaritadi

Terlihat Erika tampak takut saat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Naruto dalam posisi gendongnya

"Tenanglah, Erika. Ingatlah, jika kau berada dalam bahaya, aku akan melindungimu" kata Naruto menasehati Erika

"Baiklah..." Kata Erika pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto pun tersenyum lalu si tentara mulai memeriksa Erika

"Dia aman" kata tentara dan beralih ke Naruto

"Dia aman!" Kata tentara setelah memeriksa Naruto. Si tentara kembali ke barisannya

"Perlihatkan senjata yang kalian bawa" kata komandan pos

Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi pun menurut. Mereka memperlihatkan senjata masing-masing. Naruto dengan kedua katananya, Kakashi dengan sebuah pistol dan Hinata dengan kedua pistolnya

"Karena situasi seperti ini, pemerintah mengizinkan adanya senjata ditangan warga sipil. Tapi kalian dilarang untuk saling membunuh manusia" ujar komandan

"Kami mengerti" kata Kakashi

"Hei kau!" Kata komandan menunjuk Kakashi

"Ha-hai'?" Sahut Kakashi

"Karena kau yang paling tua, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Andai saja kalian berbuat kriminal, kau lah yang akan mendapatkan hukuman mati" ujar komandan

"Ha-HAI'!" Seru Kakashi takut

Tentara pun memberikan jalan lewat untuk Kakashi dkk. Mereka berempat tanpa basa-basi langsung melewati penjagaan militer itu

"Hei kau si pirang" panggil komandan membuat Naruto menoleh

"Nani?"

"Jangan lupa sarungkan kembali katanamu"

"Hai'" kata Naruto dan kembali mengikuti kawanannya

Sebenarnya sarung katana tertinggal dirumahnya. Oleh karena itu sedaritadi Naruto tidak menyarungkan kembali kedua katananya

Mereka pun sampai digerbang jembatan dan berhenti saat melihat antriannya. Terlihat warga sipil tengah berdesakan ingin masuk ke jembatan saat militer mencoba mensortir satu-per-satu warga agar teratur dan tidak terjadi kekerasan

"Hei! Cepatlah! Yang punya jembatan bukan milikmu!" Teriak salahseorang warga karena terlalu lama menunggu hanya untuk 1 langkah

"Ayolah! Kita dalam bahaya!"

"HEI! CEPATLAH!"

"Bagaimana ini, onii-chan?" Tanya Erika di punggung Naruto ketika mendengar ocehan dan saling mendesak orang-orang

Naruto berjalan menuju pembatas jalan dengan sungai besar yang telah menjadi ikon kota Ame itu

"Airnya terlihat tenang dan ramah. Bagaimana jika kita berenang saja?" Tanya Kakashi saat sudah disamping Naruto

"Justru jika tenang itu tandanya dalam, baka!" Kata Hinata dibelakang tanpa tertarik melihat sungai yang tenang itu

Kakashi hanya tertawa saat Hinata kembali memanggilnya bodoh. Ya...Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata dan Erika menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata sebuah bus melesat cepat menuju jembatan

"Hei berhenti!" Kata tentara yang sudah membidik bus. Namun si sopir tidak menggubrisnya. Bus itu tetap melesat cepat. Benteng darurat yang dibuat oleh militer sudah dipersiapkan untuk kejadian yang tidak diinginkan

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Bus pun menabrak benteng tersebut. Para tentara yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga benteng jembatan telah membidik bus

"GROOAR!"

"Oh tidak! Lemparkan granat!" Teriak salahseorang tentara yang mendapati Zombie didalam bus melalui jendela bus

Seorang tentara pun melemparkan granat lalu seluruh tentara tadi langsung bersembunyi dibelakang benteng

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat. Beruntung benteng darurat itu sangatlah kokoh walaupun telah terkena ledakan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bisa saja ada warga sipil disana!" Marah seorang tentara yang tidak setuju atas apa yang telah terjadi

"Apapun akan dilakukan untuk meminimalisir bahaya walaupun mengorbankan beberapa orang dibanding seluruh warga tertular" ujarnya

Kembali ke Naruto dkk, sekarang keempat manusia itu telah berada ditengah kerumunan. Naruto sudah mengangkat katananya keatas agar tidak terjadi kekhilafan. Sekarang desakan bertambah tatkala kejadian di benteng. Orang-orang mulai saling mendorong

"Onii-chan..." Kata Erika takut

"Naruto, naik keatas" kata Kakashi yang sudah berlari diatas mobil-mobil yang membentang hingga ke ujung bersama Hinata

Naruto pun mengikuti jejak Kakashi dan Hinata. Mereka berlari lancar saat orang dibawah sana tengah berdesakan

.

 ***Drrrt...***

.

Jembatan langsung bergetar. Ternyata jembatan ini mulai terpisah menjadi 2. Jembatan itu sedang dalam proses penaikan untuk memagar keadaan bahaya

Naruto berlari terburu-buru saat jembatan telah mereng sedangkan Kakashi dan Hinata sudah berada di daratan

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto melompat ke tanah daratan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melaluinya. Sungguh menegangkan. Naruto menatap jembatan yang telah terpisah 2 itu. Ia memikirkan nasib manusia yang berada di seberang sana

"Apapun akan dilakukan untuk meminimalisir bahaya, Naruto" ujar Kakashi

Naruto terdiam. Dia menurunkan Erika terlebih dahulu sebelum jatuh terduduk. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk meminimalisir bahaya? Ya Naruto tahu itu. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau rasanya sangat menyakitkan

Hinata menatap apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Apa pemuda itu menangis? Itu lah yang dipikirkan Hinata ketika pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya

"Sekarang aku mengerti" gumam Naruto

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sekarang aku mengerti!" Kata Naruto

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Kakashi

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit fajar yang bewarna biru itu. Naruto pun menggapai kedua katananya

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Mengapa Kendo masih tetap ada sampai sekarang" kata Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari betapa pentingnya belajar Kendo. Ya, Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Kendo memang bukan untuk berkelahi di jalanan. Tapi Kendo sangat dibutuhkan saat kita tidak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan musuh kita. Seperti melawan Zombie yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Naruto pun terjatuh pingsan karena kelelahan telah semalaman penuh menjelajahi sebagian kota Ame hanya untuk bertahan hidup

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap..Tap...***

.

Kakashi yang menggendong Naruto di bahunya tetap berjalan mengekor dibelakang Hinata. Erika memegang ujung baju Kakashi

"Kita akan kemana, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ke Mansion Hyuuga" jawab Hinata

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti disamping Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto dan Erika membuat Kakashi dkk menghentikan langkahnya

Hinata menatap orang yang berada didalam mobil. Hinata tidak terkejut sedikit pun saat mengetahui siapa yang datang menawarkannya tumpangan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah megahnya. Hening tanpa ada suara maid yang biasanya akan menyambut kedatangannya

"Sepertinya pembantumu sudah kabur semua" kata seorang pemuda raven diambang pintu

Hinata tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Gadis ini pun melangkahkan kakinya disusul oleh Kakashi. Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Erika melangkah masuk. Rupanya Naruto telah sadar dari pingsannya

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri" kata Kiba seenaknya dan tidur diatas sofa empuk di ruang tamu

Naruto duduk di sofa didepan sofa yang ditiduri Kiba. Sasuke dan Gaara pun duduk disamping Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Lee, dan Sai?" Tanya Naruto kepada ketiga sahabatnya

Semuanya hanya diam. Naruto pun langsung berfirasat buruk. Mungkinkah Shikamaru, Lee, dan Sai telah menjadi bagian dari mayat hidup itu?

"Maafkan kami, Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Mereka bertiga tidak sempat tertolong" ujar Gaara

Naruto diam menengadahkan wajahnya. Terdiam cukup lama untuk mengenang waktunya bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu

"Hei, kalian semua, jangan diam saja disana. Ikuti Hinata-sama" kata Kakashi

Naruto pun tersentak. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke Kakashi. Pemuda pirang ini pun menurut dan menghampiri Kakashi diikuti Erika. Melihat itu, ketiga temannya pun ikut dibelakang Naruto

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Mengambil perlengkapan yang secukupnya" jawab Kakashi

"Maksudmu seperti senjata?"

"Yap"

"Wow! Jadi maksudmu Hyuuga adalah keluarga Mafia?" Tanya Kiba berniat bercanda

"Benar" jawab Kakashi

Kiba langsung terdiam lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli

Hinata memasuki sebuah ruang perpustakaan keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto menatap horor susunan buku itu

"Ini pasti akan seperti yang di film-film. Kau akan menarik salahsatu buku membuat rak bukunya berputar memperlihatkan sebuah jalan rahasia" kata Kiba sambil tetap mengikuti Hinata

.

 ***Cklek***

.

"Untuk apa ayahku membuat serumit itu?"

Kiba terdiam saat Hinata melewati pintu diikuti yang lainnya. Kiba tetap terdiam di tempat. Tak lama setelah itu, Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya

Kiba menatap kagum susunan rak yang menyimpan berbagai macam jenis senjata. Mulai dari SMG hingga Mini-gun

"Ambil senjata sesuai selera kalian. Kusarankan untuk mengambil type cyber karena amunisinya tak terbatas" ujar Hinata

Sasuke mengambil 2 pistol laser dan sebuah tongkat baseball besi kuat yang disarankan oleh Hinata. Sasuke juga memperbanyak membawa granat. Kiba mengambil senjata jenis Rifle laser. Sedangkan Gaara mengambil Shotgun laser

"Aku beruntung hidup di tahun 2100 ini!" Seru Kiba

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar seruan Kiba yang penuh semangat itu. Kiba memang benar. Di zaman super canggih ini, para penemu telah menciptakan senjata type cyber yang membuat senjata api berubah menjadi senjata laser karena tidak lagi membutuhkan amunisi. Hanya membutuhkan sinar matahari untuk pengisian ulangnya

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, kusarankan agar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu" kata Kakashi yang sudah berpakaian lengkap

Kaos putih yang dibalut rompi tentara. 2 pistol, pisau dan beberapa granat telah dilekatkan didepan rompi itu. Sarung tangan hitam dan celana cargo bewarna hitam loreng

"Wow" gumam Naruto mendapati Sniper Cyber di punggung Kakashi

Naruto pun menghampiri Kakashi setelah selesai mengambil 2 sarung katana dan 2 Pistol Cyber

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Kakashi pun membukakan pintu untuk Naruto

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto dan terdiam diambang pintu

"TUTUP PINTUNYA!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung menutup pintu besi itu

"BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Hinata ketika dia sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan Naruto malah masuk

Teriakan Hinata lantas menarik perhatian Gaara, Sasuke dan Kiba yang sedaritadi sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi senjata keluarga Hyuuga yang ternyata kepala keluarganya adalah seorang Mafia

"Lupakan" kata Kiba dan kembali melihat-lihat diikuti kedua sahabatnya

Naruto bersandar di pintu besi itu. Raut muka terkejut dan malu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mukanya telah memerah setelah melihat pemandangan surga dunia itu

"Bagaimana ini?! Dia akan menghabisiku" batin Naruto ketakutan

"Apa yang terjadi didalam, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" jawab Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Hujan datang mengguyur kota Ame tidak membuat Kemiliteran Ame dan melalaikan pekerjaan di Wilayah B

.

 **{A/N : Wilayah B merupakan wilayah aman. Sedangkan Wilayah A merupakan wilayah yang sedang dalam bahaya}**

.

Tentara-tentara itu tetap memastikan keamanan di gerbang jembatan yang telah naik itu. Memastikan tidak ada satupun Zombie yang berhasil lewat

"Komandan, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di Wilayah A!" Ujar salahsatu tentara kepada komandannya sambil menyerahkan teropong kepada komandannya

Si komandan yang bernama Morino Ibiki pun memeriksa apa yang dimaksud oleh bawahannya. Menggunakan teropong untuk melihat ke wilayah seberang

Sebuah bayangan hitam tinggi disamping jembatan. Awalnya Ibiki sempat mengira itu adalah sebuah menara. Namun ia terkejut saat menara itu bertambah tinggi

"Itu bukan bangunan! Itu zombie yang tengah saling memanjat membuat jembatan menuju kesini!" Ujar Ibiki

"Tim Sniper, bidik!" Perintah Ibiki. Tim Sniper yang berjumlah 20 orang pun membidik kumpulan zombie itu

"Benar, komandan! Itu adalah zombie!" Ucap salahsatu Sniper

.

 ***Bush!***

.

"Groar!"

Menara Zombie itu langsung roboh karena beberapa zombie jatuh berterbangan setelah ditembak Sniper Cyber. Tapi menara itu kembali meninggi saat zombie lainnya memanjat Zombie yang lain

Menara zombie pun akhirnya sudah tinggi walaupun selalu dihalangi oleh tembakan

"Jangan sampai mereka bisa menyeberang!" Seru Ibiki

.

 ***Bush!***

.

Ibiki pun puas saat menara itu roboh. Namun ia membulatkan matanya saat menara zombie itu jatuh mencondong ke Wilayah B melewati sungai tenang itu. Beberapa zombie jatuh ke sungai dan beberapa lagi melayang di udara

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Menghantam salahsatu tentara

"HAAA!" Teriak tentara namun akhirnya dimakan oleh Zombie

Zombie lainnya pun mulai berdatangan dari langit. Ada yang masih utuh dan ada yang anggota badannya terpisah

"Lapor, Jenderal! Zombie telah memasuki Wilayah B!" Kata Ibiki melalui HT

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Ibiki pun terjatuh ditimpa sesosok Zombie

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto tersadar dari rasa kantuknya. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduk menyandar di lantai. Ternyata rekan-rekannya yang lain juga ikut terlelap di kediaman Hyuuga ini

Naruto kini telah mengenakan pakaian tempurnya. Kaos putih dibalut rompi anti-peluru bewarna hitam yang dapat menyandang 2 katana di punggung membentuk 'X'. 2 Pistol Cyber ia sarungkan di pinggang kanan dan kiri. Celana jeans biru nya masih ia kenakan. Naruto juga memakai sarung tangan dikedua tangannya

Ia melihat ke Hinata yang tengah terlelap diatas sofa. Gadis cantik itu terlihat seksi dengan rompi hitam yang memperlihatkan perut dan dada bagian atas. Hotpants hitam, sarung tangan hitam sesiku dan boot hak tinggi hitam hingga bawah lutut

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto mendengar puluhan suara hentakan kaki diluar sana. Ia pun penasaran dan berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hentakan kaki makin terdengar jelas. Naruto pun mengintip dibalik gorden jendela. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kumpulan Zombie berlari disepanjang jalanan aspal didepan kediaman Hyuuga

.

 ***Set!***

.

Naruto terkejut saat ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto pun reflek membidik siapa yang menyentuhnya. Bisa saja Zombie, bukan?

"Hei tenangkan dirimu" kata Sasuke langsung angkat tangan saat Naruto membidiknya

Naruto menghela nafas berat

.

 ***Tap...Tap***

.

Sasuke juga mendengar apa yang didengar Naruto. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto seolah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Minna! Diluar ada Zombie!" Teriak Naruto membangunkan Hinata, Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba, dan Erika

.

 ***Bruk! Bruk!***

.

Sasuke kaget saat pintu rumah tiba-tiba saja didobrak. Zombie mulai mengelilingi rumahnya. Kakashi yang sudah terbangun pun menekan tombol darurat yang ada di dinding membuat seluruh jendela dan ventilasi ditutupi oleh besi baja

"Kita harus bergegas!" Kata Gaara

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha menahan dobrakan Zombie di pintu. Kiba, Gaara dan Kakashi pun membantu mengangkat sofa, lemari dan barang-barang berat lainnya untuk menahan dobrakan Zombie di pintu masuk

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Itu hanya akan memperlambatnya. Bukan menghambatnya" ujar Hinata dan mulai berlari menuju basement yang harus masuk melalui perpustakaan tadi

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Naruto yang telah menggendong Erika pun mengikuti Hinata

Hinata menggiring rekan-rekannya menuju garasi bawah tanah. Keempat pemuda itu langsung tercengang saat mendapati truck Hummer hitam lapis baja dengan jenis ban off-road

"Mengagumkan" kata Gaara

"Ada yang handal menyetir?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku!" Jawab Kiba bersemangat

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan

"Bahkan truk kargo aku bawa kebut-kebutan" jawab Kiba

"Baiklah. Kau ambil kemudi. Gaara akan duduk disampingmu" kata Kakashi

Seluruhnya pun masuk. Hinata duduk di bangku tengah paling kanan, Erika disamping Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Kakashi di bangku belakang. Hinata agak risih saat bangku disamping Erika sedang kosong membuat kemungkinan Naruto lah yang akan mengisi. Saat Naruto akan masuk, Kakashi menghalanginya

"Kau tetap di luar, Naruto" kata Kakashi

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus tetap tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto kecewa

"Bukan. Maksudku kau harus berjaga diatas sini" kata Kakashi menepuk-nepuk atap mobil

"Kau tidak waras?!"

"Aku waras. Sepatu bootmu dilengkapi magnet. Dan magnet itu akan aktif saat kau menekan tombol merah di sepatumu itu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan terjatuh dari atas sana berkat magnet ditelapak sepatu itu. Daya magnetnya sangat kuat tapi tidak memberatkan langkahmu" ujar Kakashi

Naruto menatap kagum boot yang ia pakai sekarang. Teknologi keluarga Hyuuga begitu canggih menurutnya. Seperti kata Kiba. Dia sangat beruntung hidup di zaman super canggih ini

Naruto melakukan seperti apa yang Kakashi katakan. Ia memanjat Hummer dan berdiri di atasnya. Naruto pun menekan tombol merah. Ternyata benar. Ia terasa tidak akan jatuh di atas sana berkat magnet sepatu boot

"Kau siap, Naruto?!" Tanya Kiba

"Siap!" Jawab Naruto lalu mengenggam kedua katananya

"Oke. Buka gerbangnya" kata Kiba dan sudah menyiapkan tenaga truk itu

Sasuke menekan tombol yang tersedia didepan bangkunya. Gerbang atap yang akan dilewati melalui jalan tanjakan itu terbuka (pasti pusing kan mikirinnya? :v)

"Mulai!" Seru Kiba dan Hummer mulai melesat

"Whoo...whoaaa!" Teriak Naruto saat adrenalinnya terpacu

Segerombolan Zombie pun mulai masuk ke basement. Kiba terus menabrak dan Naruto juga ikut menebas-nebas diatas sana

.

 ***Swuuung...***

.

Truk Hummer pun melompat setelah melewati jalur tanjakan membuat jantung Naruto terasa akan copot

"Tekan tombol hijau, Sasuke" kata Kakashi

"Tombol apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Menghijaukan lampu lalu lintas" jawab Kakashi

"Mmm..baiklah" kata Sasuke dan menekan tombol hijau

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Mansion Hyuuga pun meledak membuat Zombie yang telah menguasai kediaman itu ikut terkena efeknya. Sasuke menatap horor rumah besar itu

"Tidak masalah. Itu hanya sedikit dari kekayaan Hyuuga" kata Kakashi

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke pun menghela nafas

"Hah..akhirnya" kata Naruto yang sudah duduk disamping Erika setelah berjaga diluar. Ia masuk melewati jendela yang ada diatas atap Hummer

"Dasar lemah" ejek Hinata membuat Naruto menatap kesal

"Apa katamu?!" Tanya Naruto mulai ribut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hei bro/sis!

Author **COWOK** ini kembali lagi setelah lama terdiam tanpa nge-publish cerita. Sejujurnya ane gak tau mau ngomong apa :v

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan fic zombie ini (y)

Ane terpaksa membuat Kakashi harus membuka maskernya karena situasi rumit diantara militer dengan Naruto dkk. Daripada Kakashi gak ngebuka masker, konflik jadi bertambah deh :v

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Lah thor,ada yang ragu author cewek ye ,kok ada yang aneh di sini...apa ya...

 **Author Said :**

Apa yang aneh?

* * *

.

Oke, hanya itu

Terimakasih atas pengingat yang telah ditulis oleh salahsatu Reader

Thanks for Favorite, Follow, and Review!

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	3. Kesedihan dan Penyelidikan

.

* * *

 **Supernova**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Zombie, Survival, Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Action, Survival, Sci-fi, Horror, Adventure, Humour, Friendship, Romance and Mystery**

* * *

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah truk Hummer hitam lapis baja berhenti saat Kepolisian menghambat jalan. Mereka akan kembali melewati pemeriksaan di siang hari ini

Naruto dkk pun keluar dari truk. Polisi mulai memeriksa mereka satu per satu

"Kalian akan kemana?" Tanya polisi yang memeriksa saat tengah memeriksa Gaara

"Ke Konoha" jawab Hinata

"Pilihan tepat" kata polisi

"Selesai. Mereka aman!" Ujar polisi kepada rekannya yang lain

Mereka bertujuh pun kembali masuk ke Hummer. Kiba menjalankan truk dengan sangat pelan melewati karantina Polisi untuk menyaring satu-per-satu warga sipil

"TANGKAP DIA!" Teriak salahsatu polisi

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Hinata terkejut saat atap truk yang ia naiki tiba-tiba saja menimbulkan suara bantingan. Dari jendela atas Hinata dapat melihat zombie terlentang diatas Hummer

Sasuke pun keluar dan mempersiapkan tongkat baseballnya. Si zombie mulai berdiri dengan susah payah. Polisi juga sudah datang membantu Sasuke dan menembaki zombie

"Pukul kepalanya!" Seru Kiba

Zombie melompat ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun memasang kuda-kuda dan...

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Memukul zombie tepat di kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari besi. Zombie pun langsung terpental dan menabrak body Hummer setelah kepalanya dihantam keras oleh Sasuke

Zombie tergeletak di aspal meninggalkan noda merah khas darah di body baja milik Hummer itu

"Terimakasih!" Kata polisi kepada Sasuke

"Sama-sama" kata Sasuke canggung dan berjalan memasuki Hummer

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kiba menjalankan truk hitam itu dengan pelan hingga melewati karantina. Setelah lewat, Kiba mulai menaikan kecepatan

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah setengah jam berlalu

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana Hinata-san?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jika kalian para manusia rendahan telah lelah, terserah kalian. Aku hanya minoritas disini" jawab Hinata yang masih sempat merendahkan Naruto dkk

"Gadis ini" batin Naruto merasa geram

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kiba menghentikan truk Hummer karena jalan aspal dihambat oleh beberapa mobil yang tergeletak didepan dengan tidak teraturnya seperti baru saja terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Sayangnya sisi kiri dan kanan jalan hanya ada hutan membuat mereka tidak bisa mengambil jalan memutar

"Bagaimana jika kita tabrak saja?" Tanya Kiba

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Sasuke dan keluar dari truk untuk melihat keadaan

Sasuke berlari dan memanjat salahsatu mobil. Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendapati sangat banyak mobil yang menghambat jalanan. Mobil-mobil itu menghalangi jalan sepanjang 10 meter

Sasuke kembali menghampiri teman-temannya. Dia menghela nafas berat terlebih dahulu

"Kita harus memindahkan mobil satu-per-satu" ujar Sasuke

"Maksudmu kita tidak bisa menerobos saja?" Tanya Kiba

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Naruto turun dari truk. Kakashi dan Gaara juga turun. Bagaimana pun juga apa yang disarankan Sasuke memang benar. Atau jika kendaraan mereka adalah truck monster, bisa saja mereka menggiling mobil-mobil itu

"Tapi bagaimana cara memindahkannya?" Tanya Gaara

Naruto menatap langit malam yang mulai menggelap. Hal ini membuat kecemasan Naruto semakin bertambah

"Terlalu bahaya jika kita berlama-lama disini" kata Naruto mengemukakan apa yang ia cemaskan

.

 ***Trek***

.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Ketiga laki-laki lainnya juga menoleh ke aras semak-semak yang kini sedang bergerak-gerak

Naruto langsung siaga dengan katana di tangan kanan dan pistol di tangan kiri. Ia membidik ke arah semak-semak. Kakashi, Gaara dan Sasuke juga telah menyiapkan pistolnya

Erika hanya diam menatap apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis cantik itu hanya diam menatap hutan lewat kaca Hummer

Bosan melihat Naruto dkk, Erika pun memutar kepalanya melihat hutan yang dilihat Hinata. Ia mencaritahu apa yang menarik dari hutan yang membuat Hinata tidak melepaskan pandangannya

"GROAR!"

"KYAAAA!" Hinata dan Erika berteriak saat sesosok zombie datang mengejutkannya dari balik kaca

Naruto, Kakashi dan Sasuke pun langsung berlari ke asal suara. Sedangkan Gaara telat untuk berlari hingga 1 zombie lagi melompat kearahnya saat Gaara lengah

.

 ***Crass!***

.

"GHAAA!" Teriak Gaara kesakitan mengintrupsi Naruto

Naruto pun membelalakkan matanya. Naruto berlari datang menolong Gaara

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto menendang perut si zombie yang sedang menindih Gaara

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menembak kepala zombie walaupun laser pertamanya hanya mengenai aspal

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Sasuke selesai setelah memukul telak kepala zombie dengan tongkat baseball-nya. Setelah dirasa aman, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata dan Erika pun menghampiri Gaara

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto dan membopong sahabatnya

"Jangan, Naruto!" Cegah Gaara

"Tidak! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Naruto

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau membunuhku sekarang sebelum aku menjadi zombie" pinta Gaara

"Tidak akan, Gaara! Kami tidak akan membunuhmu!" Kata Sasuke ikut khawatir

"Teman-teman, kumohon...Bunuh aku...arg...! Aku ingin meninggal sebagai manusia! Bukan mati sebagai zombie!" Ujar Gaara setengah berteriak

.

 ***Set***

.

Naruto menghalangi bidikan Hinata kepada Gaara. Terlihat ekspresi Naruto kini tengah menahan marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" Bentak Naruto

"Dengar apa permintaannya? Wujudkan Naruto! Itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari sahabatmu" kata Kakashi mewakili Hinata

"Dia tidak akan menjadi zombie! Gaara itu kuat, Kakashi-san!" Kata Kiba ikut marah. Baru kali ini pemuda jenaka seperti Kiba seserius seperti sekarang

Mereka semua terdiam saat Gaara mulai kejang-kejang. Naruto pun membulatkan kedua matanya

"Virusnya mulai bekerja" Hinata dan kembali membidik Gaara

Bidikan Hinata kembali terhalangi. Kali ini Naruto yang melakukannya. Naruto terlebih dahulu membaringkan Gaara di atas tanah lalu mengambil pistolnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menutupi kepala Gaara dengan daun pisang yang dapat entah dimana

"Menjauh" kata Naruto dingin dan dituruti oleh yang lain walaupun dengan berat hati

Sasuke dan Kiba hanya bisa menerima keputusan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, meninggal dalam keadaan manusia lebih baik dibandingkan mati dalam keadaan zombie

"Gomenasai, Gaara!" Kata Naruto dan Hinata menutup mata Erika

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Kiba menangis saat itu juga setelah badan Gaara yang tadinya kejang-kejang langsung diam setelah ditembak kepalanya

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah. Ia tidak terima atas semua ini. Situasi mengerikan, waktu istirahat yang menegangkan, darah, dan teriakan ini telah merenggut sahabat dan keluarganya

"Minna, bergegas sekarang!" Teriak Kakashi setelah meneropong jalan dibelakang mereka. Segerombolan zombie datang

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Kiba langsung naik keatas truk sambil menggendong Erika agar gadis kecil itu mengikutinya

"Aku akan menabrak mobil didepan dengan sekuat tenaga. Mohon ulur waktunya!" Ujar Kiba

"Hai'!" Seru Sasuke

.

 ***Brooom...Brooom!***

.

Hummer yang dikemudikan Kiba langsung melesat cepat setelah bannya bergesekan dengan aspal terlebih dahulu

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Hummer terus mendorong bangkai-bangkai mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat mentok, Kiba memundurkan Hummer lalu melesat lagi. Kegiatan ini terus ia lakukan sampai jalan terbuka

Sedangkan para pengulur waktu sedang menahan zombie-zombie agar tidak mencapai pertahanan mereka

Kakashi tengkurap dengan Sniper telah menembaki beberapa zombie dengan lancarnya. Hinata dengan santainya menembaki kepala-kepala zombie itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka akan melakukan hal yang gila

"Kau siap, teme?!" Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah granat di tangannya

"Siap!" Jawab Sasuke dan mengambil kuda-kuda layaknya pemain baseball

Naruto pun melemparkan granat setelah pematiknya dilepaskan. Sasuke menyeringai sebelum memukul granat itu

.

 ***Tik!***

.

Granat itu langsung melesat jauh ke arah kawanan zombie. Kakashi menatap kagum atas pukulan Sasuke yang jika dibandingkan didalam lapangan akan menghasilkan Home Run

Granat itu mendarat di tengah-tengah kerumunan zombie. Mereka fokus ke asal suara yang dihasilkan granat karena fakta zombie, mereka tidak bisa melihat. Hanya saja insting mereka dalam mendekati sumber bunyi sangatlah kuat

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Granat pun meledak dan hanya menyisakan beberapa zombie yang masih bertahan walaupun beberapa anggota tubuhnya telah hilang

"Naiklah!" Kata Kiba yang sudah berada didekat mereka

Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung berlari mengejar truk hitam itu dan langsung naik setelah Sasuke melemparkan granat untuk yang terakhir

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kiba pun menancap gas setelah Sasuke duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Mereka beruntung menaiki truk kuat yang dilindungi body baja sehingga menabrak mobil adalah hal yang mudah

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Konoha, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi. Lebih baik bertanya kepada Kakashi dibandingkan kepada Hinata

"Mmm...entahlah. Tapi sebelum kita tiba di Konoha, kita harus melewati kota Suna" Jawab Kakashi

"Kapan kita tiba di Suna?" Tanya Naruto

"Pagi nanti" jawab Kakashi

"Dan pertanyaannya, apa kota Suna aman?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kalian para rakyat jelata selalu mengoceh tidak karuan" kata Hinata langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Sasuke dan Naruto

"Jika kalian menatapku secara bersamaan, bagaimana caraku menatap kalian berdua secara bersamaan?" Kata Hinata lalu membuang muka. Ia memilih melihat keluar kaca

Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap mendelik. Kakashi dibelakang sana mempunyai ide cemerlang, baginya

"Erika-chan, ayo duduk dibelakang sini? Disitu sudah sempit" ajak Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku mobil

"Oke!" Jawab Erika lalu berdiri. Kakashi menggendong Erika untuk membantu gadis kecil itu untuk pindah

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi?!" Marah Hinata tidak terima karena pemisah antara dia dengan Naruto telah tumbang(?)

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Erika-chan" jawab Kakashi dengan mata yang menyipit bertanda ia tengah tersenyum

"Dasar lolicon" kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan

"Minna, lihat" kata Kiba mengintrupsi kegiatan 4 manusia dibelakang dan tentu saja Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya ikut melihat

Sebuah bangunan pabrik dengan tabung besar dan bocor. Bangunannya tampak kusam seperti habis terkena zat kimia

"Pabrik apa itu?" Tanya Erika

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu kesana?" Ajak Kiba

"Lebih tepatnya menyelidiki" kata Hinata yang penasaran

Mereka pun sepakat. Hummer yang dikemudikan Kiba berbelok dipersimpangan menuju bangunan pabrik

"Aku menaruh kecurigaan pada pabrik itu" ujar Hinata

"Hmmm...akhirnya seorang tuan putri seperti Hyuuga Hinata sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu" kata Naruto mengejek Hinata yang sedaritadi tidak peduli dan tiba-tiba saja penasaran

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kiba menghentikan Hummer tepat didepan gerbang masuk pabrik. Tertulis di gerbangnya sebuah peringatan dilarang masuk

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa. Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. Jika peraturan tidak ada, tidak akan ada yang dilanggar, bukan?" Jawab Kiba enteng memegang gembok besar yang mengikat gerbang dengan rantai

.

 ***Bush!***

.

Tanpa basa-basi Kiba langsung menembak gembok itu dengan Shotgun yang dipilih oleh Gaara di mansion Hyuuga. Sedangkan senjata rifle yang ia pilih dipunggungkannya

Satu-per-satu dari mereka memasuki wilayah pabrik itu. Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan tongkat baseball telah ia genggam

.

 **[Pabrik Industri Nuklir]**

.

Begitulah tulisan di dinding diatas pintu masuk pabrik. Suasana gelap didalam membuat mereka terlebih dahulu mengurungkan niat penasaran

"Diantara kalian ada yang mengambil senter di kediamanku?" Tanya Hinata

Kiba menyentuh pucuk kepala Erika. Erika pun mengerti dan memperlihatkan isi tasnya

"Ini" jawab Erika dengan cadelnya memperlihatkan isi tasnya penuh dengan senter yang diikat dikepala

"Gadis pintar" kata Hinata lalu mengambil 1 senter. Entah kenapa pujian Hinata tadi membuat Erika merasa bahagia. Mungkin karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata memuji dirinya

Naruto dan yang lainnya juga ikut mengambil senter itu lalu memasangnya dikening. Erika juga melakukan hal serupa

"Naruto, kau tetap diluar bersama Erika agar gadis kecil itu tetap aman" kata Hinata

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau mengambil alih disini?" Kata Naruto tidak terima

"Kita akan berada dalam bahaya jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk ikut!" Kata Hinata

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini pembawa sial, hah?!"

Pertengkaran diantara mereka semakin menjadi karena keras kepala masing-masing

"Naruto, Hinata-sama, hentikan!" kata Kakashi tegas dan berdiri diantara mereka

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semakin memperburuk keadaan" kata Kakashi

"Aku ditakdirkan untuk memimpin kalian semua. Sudahlah terima saja" kata Hinata sengit

"Hei kalian berdua berhentilah perang mulut" kata Sasuke tegas

"Itu bukan perang mulut, Sasuke. Ini baru namanya perang mulut" ujar Kiba lalu memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Sasuke

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kata Sasuke sambil menahan laju wajah Kiba

"Hm" gumam Hinata dan membalikkan badannya. Gadis surai indigo itu berjalan sampai diambang pintu

"Sudahlah, onii-chan" kata Erika sambil menarik-narik kaos Naruto

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih dan mengalah

"Pergilah" kata Naruto

"Bagus" kata Hinata

"Yang lainnya kecuali Naruto dan Erika, ikut aku masuk ke dalam. Kita akan menyelidikinya" perintah Hinata

"Ano...tapi apa keuntungan kita menyelidiki pabrik ini?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya curiga pada pabrik ini. Bagaimana pun juga, sebuah bintang meledak menimbulkan supernova rasanya tidak mungkin sampai terlihat dari bumi dengan mata telanjang. Kecuali jika memang bintang itu hancur tepat didekat bumi. Dan jika itu terjadi, objek angkasa yang berada didekatnya juga akan terkena efeknya. Misalnya, bulan dan bumi sendiri mungkin akan terkena efeknya" jawab Hinata cukup logis

"Lalu alasan mengapa aku mencurigai pabrik ini adalah karena ini adalah pabrik industri nuklir dengan tabung gas yang bocor" lanjut Hinata dan menunjuk tabung besar disamping bangunan pabrik

"Kita harus memakai masker?" Tanya Kakashi dan disetujui oleh Hinata

"Dan alasanku melarang Naruto masuk adalah, seandainya ada zombie didalam sana, Naruto pasti akan menghunuskan pedangnya. Dan gesekan yang ditimbulkan pedang dengan gas akan menimbulkan gesekan dan menghasilkan api. Berbeda dengan laser yang kami pakai. Laser pada dasarnya terbuat dari cahaya dan cahaya tidak mempunyai permukaan kasar" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya

"Tapi bukankah Naruto memiliki 2 pistol?" Tanya Kiba mencoba membela Naruto walaupun sedikit

"Mau punya pistol atau tidak, dia akan reflek dengan pedangnya karena sudah terbiasa" jawab Hinata

Ternyata Hinata melarangnya dengan alasan itu. Ya, Naruto mudah menerimanya. Tapi, apa ini bertanda Hinata peduli padanya?

"Itu tidak mungkin" batin Naruto tidak percaya jika Hinata mungkin peduli dengan keselamatannya

Kakashi mengambil sesuatu didalam bagasi Hummer. Ternyata adalah sebuah masker. Kakashi pun membagikan masker super filtering anti zat kimia kepada Hinata, Sasuke dan Kiba. Tentu saja untuk dia sendiri juga disediakan

Hinata dkk kecuali Naruto dan Erika berjalan memasuki pabrik. Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto menghela nafas berat

"Tidak apa, onii-chan. Aku tahu onii-chan mau membantu. Tapi inilah yang terbaik" kata Erika mencoba menyemangati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecut saat bocah 7 tahun sudah bisa mencoba menenangkannya

"Terimakasih, Erika"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

"Lapor Jenderal! Kota Ame telah dikosongkan menyisakan zombie-zombie! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tanya seorang tentara dalam sikap siap menghadap atasannya yang tengah duduk membelakanginya

Sang jenderal memutar kursinya. Jenderal dengan paras tampan dan bersurai pirang, namanya Namikaze Naruto

"Jatuhkan bom nuklir" jawab Minato

"Tapi itu terlalu bahaya, Jenderal! Tragedi seperti yang terjadi di kota Nagasaki dan Hiroshima membuat tanah kota jadi rusak. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghijaukannya" Kata tentara lantang

"Bukannya kota Ame telah kosong? Kurasa sangat betul jika kita menjatuhkan bom nuklir. Daerah sekitar Ame juga kosong, bukan?" Jawab Minato dan tanyanya

"Benar, Jenderal!" Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan sebelum virus zombie melebar hingga ke kota Suna!" Perintah Minato

"Hai'!" Seru sang bawahan lalu hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu

Minato kembali memutar bangkunya menghadap ke jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke bangunan-bangunan tinggi kota Konoha

Kota Konoha adalah ibukota sekaligus kota terbesar di Provinsi Hi dan menjadi pusat kemiliteran Jepang. Berbagai macam cabang militer terbaik ada disini. Mulai dari sekolah militer hingga senjata-senjata terbaik di produksi disini

Minato mengambil sebuah bingkai foto diatas mejanya dan menatap foto keluarga kecilnya itu. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari dia sendiri, istrinya yang bernama Namikaze Kushina dan putra sulungnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto

"Semoga kau selamat sampai di Konoha, Naruto" gumam Minato dan mengusap foto wajah Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun

Naruto beralih ke foto istri manisnya, Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berubah namanya menjadi Namikaze Kushina

"Maafkan Naruto karena telah memenggal kepalamu, Kushina" gumam Minato

Minato mengetahui kabar tentang keluarganya dari bawahannya yang ada di kota Ame. Memberitahukan bahwa istrinya telah menjadi zombie dan kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Bekas penggalan itu adalah hasil dari tebasan pedang. Minato langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kepala Kushina dipenggal oleh Naruto saat Kushina dalam keadaan menjadi zombie

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap..Tap..Tap***

.

Dengan langkah pelan dan berhati-hati, Hinata dkk menyusuri lorong pabrik. Hinata terkejut dan berhenti saat mendapati 4 sosok zombie sedang berdiri didepan mereka

Hinata mengisyaratkan kepada 3 laki-laki dibelakangnya untuk tetap diam dan jangan menimbulkan suara

Kakashi mengambil tongkat besi tak jauh dari tempatnya saat Hinata dan yang lain kembali melangkah. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang saat berusaha melangkah pelan melewati zombie-zombie itu

.

 ***Ting***

.

4 zombie langsung menoleh ke asal suara saat Kiba secara tidak sengaja senjata dipunggungnya bergesekan dengan dinding lorong

"Sial" gumam Kiba

Kakashi pun langsung berinisiatif melemparkan tongkat besi tadi cukup jauh ke belakang dekat pintu masuk membuat 4 zombie tadi menoleh ke asal suara

"Groaaar!" 4 zombie itu berjalan pincang menuju besi yang dilempar Kakashi tadi

"Good job" bisik Kiba karena Kakashi telah menutupi kecerobohannya tanpa mengetahui akibat dari apa yang dilakukan Kakashi

Hinata, Kakashi, Kiba, dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkah mereka memasuki lebih dalam pabrik terbengkalai ini. Mereka berempat bergantung pada senter kepala yang menjadi penerangan didalam kegelapan ini

.

* * *

.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan Erika yang berada diluar menunggu bosan kedatangan Hinata dan yang lainnya

.

 ***Ting!***

.

Naruto dan Erika menoleh ke asal suara. Suaranya seperti sebuah besi terjatuh diatas permukaan keramik

"Onii-chan, zombie!" Teriak Erika menarik perhatian 4 zombie yang tadinya berhasil dilewati Hinata dkk

"Oh tidak" kata Naruto lalu mengenggam kedua pistolnya

.

 ***Bush! Bush!***

.

Naruto hanya berhasil menembaki perut dan dada zombie A. Naruto mendecih kesal saat tembakannya tidak mengenai kepala. Jangan salahkan karena menembak bukanlah keahliannya

"Erika, masuk ke dalam truk sekarang"

"Baiklah, onii-chan"

Erika pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Erika berlari kecil menuju Hummer lalu masuk ke dalam saat Naruto sibuk menahan 4 zombie dengan pistol

Naruto bernafas lega saat Erika telah masuk ke dalam truk. Akhirnya ia bisa beraksi maksimal. Naruto menyimpan 2 pistolnya digantikan oleh 2 katana

Naruto memenggal zombie D dengan katana kanan lalu Naruto menendang zombie C hingga zombie itu terhempas ke tanah. Saat zombie C tergeletak, Naruto langsung memenggalnya

"ONII-CHAN!" Teriakan Erika dari dalam Hummer terdengar oleh Naruto

Ternyata zombie A dan B memukul-mukul kaca anti-peluru milik Hummer. Naruto pun berlari menyelamatkan Erika sambil menyimpan katana kiri dipunggungnya

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Naruto menusuk belakang kepala zombie A lalu menodongkan pistol ke zombie B

"Jarak sedekat ini tidak akan meleset" kata Naruto

.

 ***Bush!***

.

Kepala zombie B langsung meledak membuat darah merah kehitam-hitaman itu mengenai Naruto

"Sialan"

.

* * *

.

"Oh tidak!" Teriak Kakashi sambil berlari bersama Hinata, Sasuke, dan Kiba disaat mereka dikejar oleh puluhan zombie namun baterai senjata mereka telah habis. Senjata itu harus di charger oleh sinar matahari. Sepertinya zombie-zombie itu dulu adalah karyawan di pabrik ini

"Aku akan menahan mereka! Pergilah!" kata Sasuke yang telah berhenti

"Jangan sok pahlawan!" Kata Kiba dan menarik Sasuke

"Masuk sini!" Kata Kakashi

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Kakashi. Setelah semuanya masuk, Kakashi pun menutup pintunya

"Bantu aku!" Kata Kakashi lalu menghambat pintu ruangan itu dengan badannya sendiri

"Grooaaar!"

Zombie diluar sana mendorong-dorong. Sasuke menyangga pintu dengan tongkat baseball-nya lalu menahan pintu dengan badannya sendiri bersama Kakashi dan Kiba

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Carilah jalan keluar!" Kata Sasuke

"Hoi ada tangan!" Teriak Sasuke saat sebuah tangan lewat disela-sela pintu

Tangan zombie itu berusaha menggapai wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Sasuke juga berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dan terus menjepit tangan itu

Hinata terdiam ditempatnya menatap layar monitor didepannya. Hinata pun menghampirinya

"Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan dimana orang memonitori kegiatan para pekerja"

Hinata mengambil hardisk hasil CCTV yang dipasang disetiap sudut ruangan. Hardisk itu ia masukkan ke dalam tas

"Kita bisa melihat rekamannya nanti. Sekarang tolong cari jalan keluar sebelum kami kelelahan" kata Sasuke

Hinata mengangguk dan mencari jalan keluar. Kakashi mengangkat barang berat untuk menghambat pintu agar tidak terbuka

Kiba ikut membantu Kakashi. Mereka berdua mengangkat lemari hingga sofa. Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke kembali mengambil tongkat baseball-nya

"Ditemukan!" Kata Hinata yang sudah kembali

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap..Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto yang terbaring diatas Hummer diganggu oleh suara hentakan kaki yang sedang berlari

"Kenapa kalian datang dari belakang?" Tanya Naruto

Kiba langsung masuk ke dalam Hummer diikuti Kakashi. Hinata terlebih dahulu menatap jijik ke Naruto

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau terlihat menjijikan" jawab Hinata lalu memasuki truk

"Dasar perempuan itu" gumam Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam truk

.

 ***Broooom!***

.

Kiba langsung melesatkan truk Hummer milik keluarga Hyuuga itu meninggalkan bangkai pabrik industri nuklir

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Oke kembali lagi dengan ane di Supernova

Terimakasih atas pujian kalian semua atas fic ane yang satu ini. Ane sangat senang dengan respon positif dari kalian semua

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

keren thor... jangan lupa lanjut... hmmm kira2 nanti zombienya berevolusi gak ya? Biar kayak digame resident evil

 **Author Said :**

Wow...

Itu terlalu greget :v

Jika ane bikin kayak gitu, fic ini bakalan lama tamatnya. Target ane fic ini end sebelum chapter 10

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Wkwkw akhirnya ada Ffn tema Zombie lagi,Nee Author -san apakah Chara Cewek Akan bertamabah atau malah tambahan dari Crossover dengan Anime lain (kaya DxD dll)

 **Author Said :**

Kalau tambah, sudah dipastikan dari Anime Naruto

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Lanjut vak.. :v

weh.. Gw kagum dengan zombienya. Kok bisa buat jembatan kayak semut? Berarti zombienya memiliki akal dong? :v

 **Author Said :**

Entahlah :v

Waktu ane nonton World War Z pun ane lihat zombie berusaha bikin menara untuk menggapai helikopter dan manjat benteng

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Cerita kamu mayan...Apalagi gw paling suka genre jombi/monsta. Tapi ada pertanyaan, kapan Naruto ketemu lg ama Sasuke dkk? Kan mereka terpisah? Apa yang nawarin tumpangan itu Sasuke dkk? Udah sih itu aja wkwkwkwk, Minato biarkan unknown dulu :V

 **Author Said :**

Udah terjawab bukan?

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Bagus, bagus.

Jadi ingat dead days :v

Ganbatte author-san

 **Author Said :**

Sayangnya ane gak pernah baca webtoon :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

seru thor lanjuuuuuut... v di chap 1 kushina dh mati di tangan naru krn mnjd zombie trus minato.y kemana?

 **Author Said :**

Udah terjawab, kan?

* * *

.

Sekian hanya itu...

Terimakasih atas Favorite, Follow, and Review minna-san :v

Oh ya ane ingin bertanya. Semoga ada yang mau jawab

Apa poin-poin yang membuat Reader bisa menyimpulkan Author seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?

See You :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	4. Gadis Penyendiri

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Naruto saat mendapati gerbang selamat datang kota Suna telah roboh

Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Erika dan Kakashi turun dari kendaraan saat Naruto menghampiri bongkahan bangunan itu. Saat Naruto melakukan sesuatu, mereka pun menyadarinya

"Nagato-nii, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyingkirkan puing bangunan yang menghimpit kaki kiri pria 32 tahun itu

Pria dewasa bernama Uzumaki Nagato yang merupakan sepupu Naruto itu membuka matanya saat kepalanya disandarkan di paha Naruto

"Naruto..." Gumam Nagato

Uzumaki Nagato adalah seorang tentara yang bertanggung jawab menjaga perbatasan Ame-Suna agar tidak dimasuki zombie dari Suna

"Katakan apa yang terjadi, Nagato-nii!" Pinta Naruto

"Mereka...mereka...telah didalam" ujar Nagato

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Badannya bergetar menahan amarah

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto..." Kata Nagato

"Berhati-hati terhadap apa?!" Tanya Naruto karena Nagato tidak berbicara sampai tuntas

Nagato hanya menggerakkan mulutnya karena tidak sanggup lagi untuk bersuara. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan maksud gerak mulut Nagato

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nagato-nii?!" Tanya Naruto

Naruto pun terkejut saat Nagato tersenyum kepadanya. Tersenyum dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Naruto kembali menangis. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia kehilangan sosok keluarga didalam hidupnya. Yang pertama ibunya, kedua Gaara, dan terakhir Nagato

"Nagato-nii, apa yang kau katakan? Hiks! Padahal kau sendiri tahu. Sejak dulu aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa gerak mulut!" Gumam Naruto ditengah tangisannya

Sasuke, Erika, Kiba, dan Kakashi hanya bisa menatap sendu melihat keadaan Naruto. Mereka harus memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Naruto. Kakashi heran ketika Hinata melangkah ke depan

"Hinata-sama?" Panggil Kakashi bingung saat Hinata ternyata menghampiri Naruto

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh kepada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang dikenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata si gadis nan angkuh

"Kau mau mentertawaiku? Lakukanlah" kata Naruto datar dengan pipinya yang dibasahi air mata

.

 ***Greb***

.

Kiba langsung terjatuh pingsan. Sasuke menganga. Erika tersenyum. Dan Kakashi mengelus-elus rambut belakangnya. Begitulah reaksi mereka saat melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah pemuda itu di bahunya

Naruto sendiri terbelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Sungguh diluar dugaannya

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis. Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan, Naruto. Yang kita lakukan hanya harus bertahan hidup. Mereka semua tewas dengan terhormat. Termasuk ibumu" kata Hinata dengan tulus

"Tahu apa kau, Hyuuga?! Aku sendiri yang membunuh ibuku disaat ibuku sudah menjadi zombie!" Ujar Naruto

"Lalu apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ibumu saat zombie memasuki rumah kalian?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam

"Tidak" jawab Naruto seadanya

Naruto kembali membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Hinata adalah benar. Pasti ibunya berniat melindunginya. Itulah yang dilakukan Kushina. Membawa zombie ke dalam ruangan lalu menutup pintu agar zombie tidak bisa kemana-mana dan berharap Naruto datang membunuh zombie

"Gomen" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum

.

.

* * *

 **Supernova**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Zombie, Survival, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Action, Horror, Adventure, Humour, Friendship, Romance and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

Erika tersenyum hambar karena duduk menengahi antara Naruto dan Hinata yang sama-sama membuang muka

"Erika-chan, bagaimana jika duduk disebelahku?" Ajak Kakashi, pria 25 tahun itu

"Kau mau kubunuh?!" Ancam Hinata dengan delikan membunuh ala Hyuuga

"Gomenasai" kata Kakashi sweatdrop

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu? Padahal tadi sangat romantis" kata Sasuke lalu memeluk badannya sendiri berniat memanas-manasi Naruto dan Hinata

"Urusai!" Teriak Naruto dan Hinata dengan muka yang memerah

"Kita butuh pengisian bahan bakar, Hinata-san" ujar Kiba membuat Hinata bernafas lega saat Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Carilah. Aku tidak ingin berjalan kaki sampai ke Konoha" kata Hinata

Truk hitam itu menyusuri kota Suna yang tampak kacau dan tidak berpenduduk. Suna sekarang bagaikan kota mati

"Sepertinya warga sipil telah mengungsi ke Konoha" kata Naruto

Hummer bebelok saat mendapati tempat pom bensin. Mereka semua turun berniat mencari udara segar sedangkan Kiba menggesekkan kartu kredit Hinata ke mesin pom bensin

"Ayo kita beristirahat seharian penuh?" Ajak Kakashi

"Ide bagus, Kakashi-san! Aku sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini" kata Kiba

"Ide bagus" kata Naruto dan Sasuke

"Aku mau" kata Erika

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!" Seru Kakashi

"Hei! Kau belum tanya pendapatku!" Kata Hinata tidak terima

"Jika kau menolakpun, suaramu tetap kalah karena hanya sendirian menolak, Hinata-sama" kata Kakashi

"Siapa yang menolak? Aku sangat ingin beristirahat penuh" kata Hinata sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada

"Tapi, dimana kita akan menginap?" Tanya Naruto membuat semuanya terdiam

Naruto tertawa kaku. Tanpa sengaja ia mendapati sebuah motor trail kuning dengan kunci yang masih melekat. Sepertinya si pemilik baru saja mengisi bahan bakar lalu kabur saat mendengar pengumuman untuk segera mengungsi

.

* * *

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Kakashi membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang sepertinya masih layak huni. Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar rekan-rekannya ikut masuk ke dalam

"Kita harus memeriksa rumah ini dulu sebelum beristirahat disini" bisik Kakashi

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Remaja tampan berbakat ini menyusuri koridor hingga ke dapur

.

 ***Sriing...***

.

Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda tajam diayunkan ke lehernya

.

 ***Ting!***

.

Dengan reflek hebat, Naruto berhasil menangkis katana itu. Katana siapa?

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke pelaku penyerangan. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai pink sebahu

"Sakura?"

Ya. Naruto mengenal gadis didepannya ini. Haruno Sakura. Atlet Kendo putri berbakat asal kota Suna yang menjuarai tingkat Provinsi. Mereka berdua saling kenal karena sama-sama memegang gelar juara walaupun Naruto lebih unggul karena Juara Nasional tingkat pelajar

Sakura menyimpan katananya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian rekan-rekan Naruto telah berada di dapur

"Ada apa kalian datang ke sini?" Tanya Sakura lalu melirik Sasuke secara diam-diam

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

"Iya. Ini rumah keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibuku telah kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri karena virus yang ditularkan ke mereka" jawab Sakura tampak bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Yang kau lakukan adalah hal benar. Kedatangan kami disini ingin menginap sampai besok pagi disini. Kami sungguh kelelahan" ujar Naruto

"Silahkan. Aku merasa senang karena tidak sendirian lagi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah

.

 ***Kryuuuk...***

.

Sasuke menahan malu karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Sakura pun tertawa kecil

"Jadi kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya" jawab Sasuke

"Waktu yang tepat. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" kata Sakura yang kebetulan saat dia memasak tadi tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara mencurigakan yang ternyata adalah Naruto dkk

"Terimakasih!" Kata Kakashi

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

Suara gesekan antara sendok dengan piring terdengar ramai disebuah ruangan dengan meja makan ditengah-tengahnya

6 manusia sedang sarapan pagi di kediaman Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Kiba makan dengan lahapnya dan berulang kali minta tambah. Pakaian mereka pun telah berubah karena sedang dicuci. Mereka kali ini terlihat lebih santai dan segar

"Haruno-san?" Kata Hinata membuka pembicaraan

"Panggil Sakura saja, Hinata" kata Sakura

"Baiklah"

Hinata memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya penuh wibawa. Setelah selesai mengunyah makanan, ia pun kembali bersuara

"Kulihat kota Suna sudah kosong. Apa hanya kau yang tersisa?" Tanya Hinata

"Begitulah. Semua penduduk sipil sudah mengungsi ke kota Konoha sehari setelah berita wabah penyakit zombie menyebar di Ame" jawab Sakura

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungsi?"

"Itu..." Gumam Sakura

Sakura melihat yang lainnya. Ternyata seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Sakura pun menghela nafas

"Aku tidak rela meninggalkan rumah peninggalan mendiang ayahku ini" ujar Sakura

"Lalu bagaimana jika zombie berhasil masuk ke sini? Kudengar dari kakakku yang menjaga gerbang Suna bahwa zombie telah memasuki kota ini" tanya Naruto

"Aku cukup mengusirnya. Walaupun..."

"Walaupun?" Ulang Naruto

"...mati disini" lanjut Sakura membuat semuanya membelalakkan mata kecuali Hinata dan Naruto

"Cih! Apa maksudmu mati disini?!" Tanya Naruto tidak terima dan sudah berdiri

"Naruto, hentikan! Kau merusak suasana sarapan!" Tegas Kakashi

Badan Naruto naik-turun karena nafasnya yang sedang memburu. Ia sungguh tidak terima dengan pandangan Sakura terhadap pusaka dari ayahnya ini

"Rumah bisa dibeli, Sakura. Nyawa tidak" lanjut Naruto

"Aku tidak mau! Rumah ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku!" Kata Sakura

"Cukup" kata Hinata membuat Sakura dan Naruto terdiam

Naruto kembali duduk. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat. Sedangkan Sakura mengatur rambutnya yang kusut

"Maaf, Sakura" kata Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh

"Aku juga minta maaf" balas Sakura

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sesi sarapan pun berakhir mengenyangkan untuk Naruto dkk yang sudah menahan laparnya cukup lama

"Apa setelah ini aku boleh tidur?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan boleh lagi, Sasuke. Tapi W-A-J-I-B" jawab Kakashi

"Terimakasih!" Kata Sasuke

"Naruto"

Seseorang memanggil nama Naruto yang sedang terbaring santai diatas sofa. Naruto menoleh lalu menangkap sebuah boken yang diberikan oleh Sakura

"Ayo latihan tanding" ajak Sakura dengan seringaiannya

"Kau mau menantangku, hm?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak pernah berhadapan, bukan? Aku ingin merasakan sensai bertarung dengan Juara Nasional" jawab Sakura

"Oke!" Seru Naruto

.

* * *

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut pink Sakura. Sasuke menatap 2 manusia berbeda gender ditengah halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke menguap karena mengantuk. Kakashi melipatkan tangannya didepan dada sambil duduk diatas teras. Disamping Kakashi ada Hinata yang duduk manis ditemani secangkir the hangat. Lalu Erika yang duduk diatas pangkuan Kiba

"Cara menangnya hanya 1. Yaitu berhasil memukul lawanmu satu kali" ujar Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Kakashi

"Siap" jawab Sakura yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda dengan kaki kanan didepan

"Hn" jawab Naruto yang berdiri tegap menyamping dengan boken ditangan kanan yang mengacung kearah Sakura

"Mulai!" Seru Kakashi

Sakura pun melesat dengan katana yang sudah dipengang 2 tangan. Ia berniat menusuk ulu hati Naruto

Naruto menggeser badannya selangkah ke samping. Namun ternyata Sakura telah mengantisipasinya. Gadis itu langsung memutar badannya dengan boken yang siap menghantam kening Naruto

.

 ***Tak!***

.

Naruto berhasil menahan boken Sakura dengan boken miliknya. Naruto pun mencoba menyerang balik

.

 ***Tak!***

.

Tapi berhasil ditahan Sakura. Mereka pun saling bertatapan saat sibuk menahan boken masing-masing

"Kau tangguh juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Sakura" kagum Naruto

"Terimakasih" balas Sakura

"Semoga suamimu kelak yang akan melindungimu. Bukan kau yang melindungi suamimu" kata Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum malu

Sakura pun terkejut saat Naruto melakukan serangan tiba-tiba

.

 ***Tak!***

.

Tapi untung saja dia berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Mereka kembali saling berhadapan

"Ternyata reflek setelah melamunmu sangat bagus" kagum Naruto

"Dasar licik" kata Sakura tersenyum

"Itu bagian strategiku" ujar Naruto lalu melompat menjauh dan melesat kembali menyerang bagian bawah Sakura

Sakura melompat menghindari sapuan Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto pun terengah-engah

Semuanya menatap kagum melihat latihan tanding didepannya. Termasuk juga Hinata. Sekarang gadis itu telah meletakkan cangkir the hangatnya disamping. Sedangkan dirinya sibuk menonton Naruto dan Sakura. Terlebih ia sering melihat Naruto dengan kagum yang tiba-tiba saja muncul

"Akan kuakhiri!" Teriak Sakura dan melesat bersamaan dengan Naruto

Hinata mengangkat bokennya tinggi-tinggi sedangkan Naruto mengangkat bokennya disamping kanan

Naruto menghindar ke samping saat Sakura menghentakkan boken ke bawah. Sakura pun terbelalak dengan boken Naruto yang akan mengenai pipinya

"Tunggu"

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Sakura terdiam saat boken hanya berjarak 2 cm dari pipinya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan

.

 ***Tap***

.

Boken Naruto pun menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan pelan

"Tidak mungkin aku akan menyakiti seorang gadis" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Naruto!" Ujar Kakashi

Sakura pun jatuh terduduk. Naruto langsung mengangkat gadis itu dan memapahnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah didekat Naruto dan Sakura

"Aku hanya terkejut" jawab Sakura dan kembali berdiri normal

Kakashi tersenyum senang ditempatnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping. Tepatnya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu seperti terhinoptis ditempatnya

"Uhu..."

Hinata menoleh dengan delikan tajamnya

"Apa?"

"Kau terkagum, hm?"

"Tidak" jawab Hinata lalu membuang muka

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum geli dibalik masker kainnya. Ternyata putri atasannya ini bisa kagum saat melihat seseorang

.

* * *

.

Pukul 11 malam adalah waktu dimana langit malam begitu kelam. Angin dari laut menuju daratan membuat udara begitu dingin

Kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan pupil shappire yang indah. Mata itu melihat sekelilingnya untuk beradaptasi

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk setelah 11 jam terlelap diatas sofa. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat tidur terlalu lama

Naruto mendapati teman-temannya berkumpul di satu ruangan untuk tidur. Sedangkan Hinata, Erika dan Sakura tidur didalam kamar gadis bubble gum itu

Naruto pun berdiri. Sekedar berdiri dan menikmati hembusan angin malam mungkin akan merilekskan batin maupun fisiknya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya

"Hyuuga-san?" Kata Naruto saat mendapati Hinata telah berdiri diatas teras lantai 2 menikmati pemandangan taburan bintang ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya

Hinata pun menoleh. Ia sedikit kaget saat Naruto memergokinya tengah bersantai di teras

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi" jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit

"Kau suka memandangi bintang?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku menyukainya" jawab Hinata lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang sudah menopang badannya di pagar pembatas

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga sangat menyukai memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Seakan mereka menemaniku" ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat Hinata memerahkan mukanya

"Mukamu memerah. Jangan bilang kau terpesona melihatku" kata Naruto hanya berniat bercanda diselingi dengan cengirannya

"Memang" jawab Hinata

"Eh?" Naruto langsung menganga dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terlalu blak-blakan

"Bisa diulang lagi? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi" kata Naruto

"Aku terpe-"

"Cukup..cukup" pinta Naruto dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya

"Oke" kata Hinata dan kembali melihat bintang

Naruto kembali menopang badannya di pagar. Pengelihatannya mengarah ke bawah dengan muka menahan salah tingkah

"Hoi..hoi...gadis ini terlalu polos! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau perkataan seperti itu bisa membuat jantungku copot? Apalagi kalimat itu keluar dari gadis cantik dan seksi seperti Hinata! Walaupun sifatnya kadang aku tidak suka" batin Naruto

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Hinata yang sibuk memandangi langit dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya

"Kudengar kau Juara 1 Kendo tingkat Nasional se-SMA" kata Hinata membuat Naruto tersentak

"Ha? Hahaha...benar...benar" balas Naruto

"Apa belajar Kendo itu mengasyikan?" Tanya Hinata dan memandang mata biru Naruto

Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu langsung salah tingkah. Ditatap mata bagaikan rembulan itu telah membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat

"Itu..." Kata Naruto ragu akan jawabannya

"Sebenarnya dulu sebelum menyebarnya wabah penyakit, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Kendo walaupun menurut orang-orang aku sangat hebat. Mungkin itu karena aku masih belum mengerti apa gunanya belajar Kendo. Tapi setelah penyakit zombie mulai menyebar, akhirnya aku menyadarinya" ujar Naruto

"Jadi, apa pandanganmu sekarang mengenai Kendo?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto menatap langit malam disaat Hinata menatap matanya. Ia tidak kuat jika bertatapan seperti itu

"Kendo memang bukan untuk berkelahi di jalanan menghajar orang-orang pengganggu. Tapi Kendo sangat dibutuhkan saat kita tidak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan musuh kita. Seperti melawan Zombie yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi" ujar Naruto

.

 ***Hummmmmmmm...!***

.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto saat mendengar suara asing yang berasal dari arah ke Ame

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Yang Lalu**

.

"Tahan mereka terus! Jangan lalai!" Teriak sang Jenderal Besar Jepang, Namikaze Minato kepada prajurit-prajuritnya

Peperangan antara Tentara Nasional Jepang yang berjaga di benteng besar kota Konoha dengan kumpulan zombie sudah dimulai. Benteng yang berjarak 10 km dari kota Konoha ini sudah dijaga ketat oleh tentara dan polisi yang bekerjasama

.

 ***Bush!***

.

Seorang Sniper berhasil menembak zombie yang sedang membuat menara zombie

.

 ***Drrrrrrt...***

.

Minato dan beberapa tentara lainnya menembaki zombie-zombie yang mencoba memanjat benteng dengan bantuan zombie lainnya

10 tentara pemegang RPG telah membidik beberapa target. Mereka akan melepaskan misil saat komandan mereka memberi aba-aba

"Tembak!"

.

 ***Buzz! Buzzz! Buzz!***

.

Pihak manusia kurang beruntung karena peperangan terjadi di malam hari. Mereka jadi bersusah payah dalam hal penerangan

"Jenderal! Kita tidak bisa terus melakukan ini!" Ujar salahsatu tentara

"Kita harus mengulur waktu sampai tim audio menyiapkan suara dilengkapi speaker super keras di kota Ame!" Kata Minato

Minato telah menyiapkan strategi. Yaitu mengumpulkan seluruh zombie yang ada di Provinsi Hi ke kota Ame. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, bom nuklir pun akan dijatuhkan disana. Tentu saja pengumpulan ini harus menggunakan suara super keras untuk memancing zombie-zombie

.

 ***Drrrrrrt...***

.

5 helikopter menembaki zombie-zombie dari atas sana. Pemakaian helikopter sungguh efisien disaat seperti ini

"Kita tidak perlu cemas tewas disini" kata si pilot kepada rekannya

"Ya. Zombie-zombie itu tidak akan mengejar kita" kata rekannya

Mereka terdiam saat tiba-tiba saja helikopter tidak bisa pindah walaupun telah dioperasikan. Co-pilot pun melihat keadaan diluar. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan mengerikan dibawahnya

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Minato melihat kondisi didepan matanya

Salahsatu helikopter telah dipegang oleh zombie. Zombie mulai memasuki helikopter dan menggigit kedua pilotnya

Helikopter itu pun melesat jatuh dan menghimpit kumpulan zombie lalu meledak

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Minato masih menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan para zombie. Mereka berkumpul membuat menara walaupun secara ugal-ugalan dan beberapa zombie ada yang terjatuh. Nafsu membunuh mereka sangat kuat

.

 ***Hummmmmmmm...!***

.

Minato bernafas lega saat mendengar suara yang terdengar keras itu walaupun sumbernya ada di kota Ame

Adanya suara bising lantas membuat fokus zombie teralihkan. Seluruh zombie mulai melangkah ke sumber suara. Yaitu kota Ame

"HORE!" Teriak seluruh pasukan yang terdiri dari polisi dan tentara

"Yosha!" Seru Minato

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Hummmmmmmm...!***

.

Erika membuka kelopak matanya. Suara bising itu membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Erika mengedip-kedipkan matanya dan mendapati Sakura sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang

"Suara apa itu, Sakura-onee-san?" Tanya Erika

"Entahlah, Erika-chan. Tapi menurutku suaranya berasal dari sana" jawab Sakura dan menunjuk arah tenggara. Sementara itu suara bising itu terus terdengar tanpa henti

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Sakura dan Erika langsung menoleh ke pintu kamar. Ternyata Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu itu. Nafas Hinata terengah-engah bagaikan lari dikejar anjing bulldog

"KITA HARUS PERGI!"

.

* * *

.

Terburu-buru. Itulah kata yang cocok dengan kondisi Naruto dkk kali ini. Mereka dengan buru-buru memasang kembali perlengkapan mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki

"Kenapa mendadak, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah selesai duluan

"Nanti akan kujelaskan" jawab Naruto

Sakura sedaritadi hanya diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan Naruto dkk. Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura

"Hei, nona" panggil Sasuke yang sudah didepan Sakura

"Panggil aku Sakura"

"Sakura, ikutlah dengan kami" ajak Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah peninggalan ayahku!" Jawab Sakura

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Sasuke membuat seluruh pasang mata memerhatikan mereka

"Barang masih bisa kau beli. Kenangan masih bisa kau ingat. Tapi nyawa tidak bisa kau beli dan tidak lagi bisa mengenang masa indah, Sakura!" Kata Sasuke

"Berisik!"

Sakura pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Erika, dan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam melihat kepergian Sakura

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa kita harus bergegas" kata Naruto membuat perhatian mengarah padanya

"Apa kalian tahu zombie itu sangat sensitif dengan suara?" Tanya Naruto

"Mungkinkah?" Gumam Kakashi

"Sepertinya ada yang mengemukakan siasat untuk mengumpulkan zombie di 1 tempat, yaitu kota Ame yang menjadi pusat suara. Saat mereka semua telah berkumpul, maka apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membunuh secara masal di satu tempat?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Penjatuhan bom?" Jawab Sasuke ragu

"Benar" kata Naruto

"Dan kenapa kita harus bergegas karena dipastikan tempat ini akan ramai dengan zombie-zombie yang berjalan menuju Ame" ujar Naruto

"Souka..." Gumam Kiba

"Kalian sudah siap? Aku akan menyiapkan kendaraan" kata Kiba lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka

Naruto meletakkan kedua pedangnya di punggung lalu menyandang tasnya diluar sarung katana

"Ayo pergi" kata Kakashi dan melangkahkan kakinya

Hinata hanya diam dengan mata yang masih fokus ke pintu tempat Sakura keluar tadi

"Hoi Hyuuga" panggil Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"Hai'" sahut Hinata dan melangkahkan kakinya

.

 ***Tap..Tap..Tap...***

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya saat Hinata sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Semuanya kecuali Naruto dan Hinata sudah memasuki truk Hummer

"Cepatlah naik sebelum zombie berdatangan!" Kata Kakashi mengingatkan karena suara bising itu tidak berhenti sedaritadi

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata menyadari itu dan juga ikut berhenti. Naruto menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura hanya diam. Perlahan-lahan sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan seringaian. Naruto makin membulatkan matanya seiring naiknya sudut bibir Sakura

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Keluarlah puluhan zombie dari dalam rumah Sakura membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Gadis ini langsung mengeluarkan SMG dimasing-masing tangannya

"Sakura? Jangan bilang kau menyimpan zombie di rumahmu?!" Tanya Naruto

"Benar. Aku menyimpannya untuk melakukan hal ini" jawab Sakura dengan seringaiannya

.

 ***Drrrrrrt...***

.

Hinata menembaki puluhan zombie yang berjalan pincang akan mendekati Sakura dan Naruto

"Oh tidak" gumam Kiba saat melihat kumpulan zombie telah memenuhi perkarangan menuju jalan keluar

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!" Kata Naruto sambil memberontak dan beberapa kali mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sakura

"Naruto, Hinata-sama!" Teriak Kakashi

"Pergilah, Kakashi! Kami akan menyusul! Cepatlah sebelum terlambat!" Perintah Hinata

"Arrrrg!" Teriak Kiba dan melajukan Hummer karena tidak ada cukup waktu sebelum gerombolan zombie bertambah banyak menutupi kota Suna

.

 ***Brak! Brak! Brak!***

.

Hummer menerobos kumpulan zombie tanpa henti. Erika yang berada didalam mobil menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak melihat kejadian menyeramkan itu

Kembali ke Naruto. Pemuda ini bersusah payah untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuatnya di pergelangan tangan Naruto

"Tidak ada cara lain!" Kata Naruto

.

 ***Cup!***

.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung terdiam saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja mencium Sakura. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan gadis itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkraman Sakura

.

 ***Tap***

.

Tangan zombie telah menyentuh pundak Sakura. Naruto pun langsung lari saat Sakura ditarik oleh zombie

"Ayo pergi!" Kata Naruto dan mengenggam tangan Hinata membawanya pergi

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Langkah mereka berdua berhenti di persimpangan saat mendapati kumpulan zombie mulai menguasai jalanan diarah kiri

"Kuso!" Gerutu Naruto dan mengambil arah kanan walaupun memutar

Naruto kembali teringat sebuah motor trail di tempat pengisian bahan bakar tadi. Ya, sekarang tujuan mereka adalah ke tempat pengisian bahan bakar

"Ini gara-gara kau yang kenal dengan Sakura" gerutu Hinata tetap berlari dengan tangan yang digenggam Naruto

"Setidaknya kita beruntung karena bisa beristirahat" balas Naruto

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto berhenti. Ia melihat pemuda itu yang terkejut menatap didepannya. Hinata pun juga melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto

"Mereka hanya sedikit. Ayo habisi" kata Hinata meminta Naruto untuk menghabisi 6 zombie yang berada di tempat pom bensin

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa tidak pergi menuju asal suara?" Tanya Hinata

"Mungkin semasa mereka menjadi manusia, telinga mereka sudah tidak berfungsi lagi" jawab Naruto bercanda dan mengeluarkan 2 katananya

"Ayo kita lakukan" ajak Naruto

"Kita? Kau saja. Disini ada minyak dan senjataku Dual-SMG. Kau mau kita mati terkena ledakan disini?" Kata Hinata

"Ayolah? Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang hebat membidik jadi takut meleset?" Kata Naruto mencoba memprovokasi Hinata

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dimaksud Naruto langsung naik darah. Hinata langsung mengenggam 2 SMG nya

"Kau yang minta" kata Hinata

.

 ***Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!***

.

Naruto terdiam menganga saat Hinata memberikan headshot kepada 6 zombie itu dalam 6 tembakan

"Ayo" kata Hinata yang sudah kembali menyarungkan SMG di pinggang

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyarungkan 2 katananya di punggung. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Hinata

Naruto mencabut kunci motor itu dari kontaknya. Naruto mengecek tangki minyak motor. Ternyata full. Beruntungnya mereka

Naruto melepaskan sarung katana dari punggungnya. Setelah itu Naruto menggantungkan katananya disamping body motor lalu tasnya ia pindahkan ke depan agar Hinata tidak merasa kesempitan

"Ayo naik" kata Naruto saat sudah duduk diatas motor

Tanpa dibilang 2x Hinata pun duduk dibelakang Naruto. Naruto memerahkan mukanya saat Hinata memeluknya tanpa dimintai

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Hinata dengan muka yang memerah juga

"Aku mengerti" kata Naruto dan menjalankan motor trail itu

Motor trail kuning itu menyusuri jalan aspal menuju kota Konoha. Angin menerpa tubuh mereka

.

 ***Ciiiit...***

.

Naruto menghentikan motor dengan mendadak membuat ban berdecitan dengan aspal

"Ada cobaan lagi" kata Naruto saat melihat ratusan atau ribuan zombie berlari pincang menutupi jalan. Zombie-zombie itu berlari ke arah mereka

Ingin menghindar tapi sebelah kanan dan kiri dihalangi oleh gedung-gedung. Jalan satu-satunya adalah melewati gang kecil

Naruto menggas motor sekaligus menarik tuas rem depan membuat motor berputar dengan tumpuan roda depan. Motor itu berputar 360 derajat

Naruto pun melepaskan remnya dan melaju. 5 meter kemudian mereka berbelok ke kiri. 20 meter kemudian mereka berbelok ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan setelah itu ke kiri lagi

.

 ***Ciiit...***

.

Naruto kembali menghentikan motor saat melihat jalan utama yang masih penuh oleh zombie-zombie yang berlalu lalang

Mendengar suara motor yang agak berisik, zombie pun menoleh dan berlari memasuki gang. Naruto langsung memutar dan melaju dengan cepat

Setelah lama menyusuri gang, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata menemukan jalan raya. Motor langsung melesat cepat melintasi perbatasan Suna-Konoha

Hinata menoleh ke belakang tanpa melepas pelukannya di badan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka telah jauh dari zombie

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat merasakan punggungnya menjadi sandaran kepala Hinata. Hinata menyamankan dirinya diatas motor itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya karena kedinginan. Hal ini membuat muka Naruto memerah

"Naruto...kun?" Panggil Hinata yang tampak ragu dengan sebutan terakhir

"Kun?" Batin Naruto

"Nani?"

"Apa boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata

"Silahkan. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan aku ingin semua orang memanggilku seperti itu" jawab Naruto

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku mau memanggilmu 'Naruto-kun'" kata Hinata yang sudah kembali arogan

"Dasar, Hyuuga" kata Naruto yang terdengar jelas oleh Hinata. Sekedar info, suara bising itu masih terdengar jelas

"Kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku" pinta Hinata kembali melembut

"Hinata?" Kata Naruto

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku 'Hinata'" kata Hinata kembali arogan membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Hai' hai'. Terimakasih" kata Naruto mengalah dan membuat Hinata tersenyum

.

 ***Ciiiit...***

.

Hinata terdorong ke depan saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan motor dan untungnya Naruto menahannya. Hinata pun keheranan

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat sempurna. Hinata yang penasaran pun melihat didepannya

"Astaga" gumam Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Oke, ane akan kembali mendeklarasikan fakta misteri pribadi ane -_-

Ane adalah Laki-laki tulen, bro/sis T-T

Padahal ane udah berulang kali mengingatkan fakta dari misteri itu :v

.

 **Ayo...**

 **Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut? Kalau bisa jawab dengan jawaban segokil-gokilnya :'v**

 **Siapa yang paling lucu menurut ane, ane bakalan menerima challenge fic dari Reader tersebut karena sebentar lagi fic** SUPERNOVA **akan tamat :'v**

 **Ada yang bisa? :3**

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

di sini karakter Naruto lemah terhadap Hinata, dibuat sedikit melawan atau bagaimana kek. Bisa ditambah karakter perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto nggak? untul membuat dada Hinata memanas dan nyelekit sakit.

 **Author Said :**

Maaf ya, Reader-san

Fic Supernova ini tidak terlalu fokus pada Romance

Tapi ane bisa bikin Naruto dikit melawan

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

menarik coy tapi romance masih belum kelihatan ya

 **Author Said :**

Seperti jawaban ane diatas

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

"Menembak sedekat ini takkan meleset" hampir mirip perkataan takashi HOTD. Apa mungkin ada sedikit inspirasi dari HOTD mengingat ada sedikit kesamaan dan yang jadi penasaran. Zombienya bisa lari kaga? Karna seingat saya zombie yang bisa lari hanya di world war z. menjatuhkan bom nuklir ke kota ini hampir mirip adegan di resident evil.

 **Author Said :**

Benar sih...

Scene HOTD dan WWZ juga ane ambil 'dikit-dikit

Kalau Resident Evil, ane gak pernah nonton scene yang seperti itu

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Wew... Minato seorang jendral.. Tak kusangka, ternyata tebakan ku benar.. :v

em, minato mau meledakan kota ame menggunakan nulkir?

Apakah ada hubungan antara lab nuklir itu dengan peristiwa ledakan bintang? Dan juga (nanya spoiler) hal-hal apa saja yang ada di rekaman cctv di hardisk yang hinata ambil? Apakah mereka menciptakan virus tanpa sengaja? Atau sumber dari virus itu justru di tempat itu(karena 'mungkin' partikel-partikel yang berasal dari ledakan bintang itu berterbangan kearah lab nuklir?)?

Mungkin itu aja..

Oh, sebelum itu... Kazehiro Tetsuya(bener ngak?) lu laki ato cewek? :v

Ok, sekian.. :v

 **Author Said :**

Dari sekian panjangnya review-mu, yang bikin ane ngakak malah yang terakhir :v

Ane laki :v

Masalah presepsi(persepsi?) itu gak bakalan ane jawab karena udah menyangkut spoiler. Gomen

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

ada typo

*Sang jenderal memutar kursinya. Jenderal dengan paras tampan dan bersurai pirang, namanya Namikaze Naruto*

 **Author Said :**

Thanks...

Seharusnya memang ditulis 'Namikaze Minato'

Kalau udah salah, ane malah malas memperbaikinya. Semoga aja Reader lain bisa mengerti setelah membaca A/N ini

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

wah, jadi bneran supernova itu buatan manusia? Padahal cuma nebak, buahahaha... Nah, yg jdi pertanyaan, siapa manusia yg buat supernova itu? Blm ada petunjuknya, hmmm... Penasaran. Dan manusianya jadi jombi krna apa? Virus atau apa? Aku kagum, tulisannya perchap makin bgus. Maap nih reviewku bnyak pertanyaan dripada masukan, wuakaka... Oke, untk pertanyaan ttng gender. Entahlah ya, aku malah ga mikir situ cwek atau cwok, hahaha... Mungkin knpa author-san dianggap cwek krna penname sama cerita romancenya yg uh, kece, sweet gtu, serasa cwek bgt, itu sih menurutku, tapi kalau abis baca supernova ini, aku jdi percya dirimu laki XD

 **Author Said :**

Hahahaha...

Easy going aja :v

Malahan ane sangat-sangat-sangat senang dengan review panjaaaaaang...

Masalah pertanyaan diatas, ane gak bisa jawab karena udah menyangkut spoiler.

Terimakasih juga atas pujiannya (y)

Terimakasih juga karena mengakui ane sebagai laki T-T

Padahal penname 'Kazehiro Tatsuya' udah laki banget menurut ane. Setahu ane di anime nama 'Tatsuya' itu adalah karakter laki-laki :v

* * *

.

Sekian hanya itu :v

 **Ane tunggu jawaban gokil kalian, minna-san :v**

Terimakasih atas Favorit, Follow, and Review :v

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	5. Terungkap!

.

 ***Ciiiit...***

.

Hinata terdorong ke depan saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan motor dan untungnya Naruto menahannya. Hinata pun keheranan

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat sempurna. Hinata yang penasaran pun melihat didepannya

"Astaga" gumam Hinata

Naruto turun dari motor tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri truk Hummer yang pernah ditumpanginya itu telah rusak karena kecelakaan. Truk itu pun sudah terbalik

"Minna!" Teriak Naruto dan berlari menghampiri Hummer

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Naruto terhempas ke belakang akibat ledakan truk hitam itu. Naruto dan Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna

.

 ***Hummmm...-***

.

Suara bising yang terdengar dari arah Ame akhirnya berhenti seiring ledakan truk tadi. Suara ledakan itu justru mengintrupsi zombie-zombie yang berlalu

"Naruto-kun, kita harus pergi!" Kata Hinata yang berusaha membantu Naruto untuk pergi

Baru saja berdiri, Hinata terkejut karena sudah dikepung oleh zombie. Naruto yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya atas ledakan tadi membuat anggota tubuhnya terasa kaku bila digerakkan. Mata pemuda itu masih membulat tanpa berkedip

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Naruto menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan Hinata. Ia menatap gadis yang kini menatap matanya dalam-dalam

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Sadarlah!" Teriak Hinata dan kembali menepuk kedua pipi Naruto

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Naruto langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya berkilat tajam. Hal ini membuat Hinata melepaskan sentuhannya dikedua pipi Naruto

"Ya kau benar. Aku harus terbiasa dengan semua ini" kata Naruto dan mengenggam kedua katananya

"Kita harus menerobos keluar" kata Hinata

.

 ***Drrrrrt...***

.

 ***Crasss!***

.

Naruto juga ikut membuat jalan bersama Hinata dari kepungan para zombie. Hinata pun berlari saat jalan sudah tersedia diikuti Naruto

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto terjatuh saat tiba-tiba saja kakinya dipegang oleh zombie

"Groaaar!*

"HAAA!" Naruto berteriak saat para zombie mulai mendekatinya

.

 ***Drrrrrrrt...***

.

Zombie-zombie yang mendekati Naruto langsung mati untuk kedua kalinya

"Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto dan membunuh zombie yang memegangi kakinya

Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari bersama Hinata. Kini seluruh zombie yang tersisa ikut berlari mengikutinya

.

.

* * *

 **Supernova**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Zombie, Survival, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Action, Horror, Adventure, Humour, Friendship, Romance and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

"Lapor, Jenderal! Tenaga audio raksasa telah habis. Saatnya untuk menjatuhkan bom!" Ujar sang bawahan yang bernama Iruka Umino

"Kerjakan" balas Minato

"Siap!" Seru Iruka dan pergi dari hadapan Minato

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Iruka menutup pintu ruangan milik Minato selaku Jenderal. Minato menghela nafas lelah

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah kulihat. Apa kau sudah menjadi salahsatu dari mereka, Naruto?" Batin Minato

.

* * *

.

 ***Buffffffff...***

.

Sebuah pesawat perang besar tengah melintasi udara menuju kota Ame. Pesawat tersebut cukup terbang jauh diatas permukaan bumi

"BC129 siap menjatuhkan bom. BC129 menunggu perintah. Ganti" kata si pilot

"Lakukan" kata Komandan Angkatan Udara

"Siap lakukan" kata pilot dan menekan salahsatu tombol

Terbukalah sebuah pintu dibawah badan pesawat memperlihatkan sebuah misil dengan ujung lancip seperti tabung gas. Bom nuklir itu pun jatuh melesat menuju kota Ame yang berada dibawahnya. Kota yang sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh zombie

.

 ***Buuuufffftt...***

.

Pesawat itu langsung meninggalkan udara kota Ame seiring melesatnya bom nuklir

.

 ***Pluk!***

.

 ***DUARRRrrr!***

.

Ledakan besar pun terjadi di kota Ame yang getaran dan tekanannya terasa hingga ke penjuru kota Suna

.

 ***Swusss...***

.

"KYAAA!" Hinata berteriak saat motor yang dinaikinya berdua dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja oleng akibat efek ledakan nuklir

.

 ***Bukh!***

.

Mereka pun terjatuh dari atas motor dengan Hinata yang berada dipelukan Naruto. Mereka bergesekan dengan aspal hingga 5 meter jauhnya

"Ittai" rintih Naruto dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya

Hinata berdiri dan berlutut disamping Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepala Naruto di paha putihnya

"Aku seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu, BAKA!" Kata Hinata dan menangis sesugukan saat mendapati tangan kiri Naruto yang terluka. Sepertinya patah akibat memeluknya saat akan berbenturan dengan aspal

Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Gadis yang dikenalnya sangat sombong dan tidak berperasaan menangis dihadapannya...dan untuknya?

Hinata menangis dengan latar kota Suna yang telah berantakan sekaligus asap ledakan nuklir di kota Ame

"Seharusnya...hiks...kau tidak menolongku, baka. Hiks!" kata Hinata memelan

"Maaf" kata Naruto pelan seperti berbisik tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara seperti baling-baling helikopter terdengar oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dan Hinata melindungi matanya dengan tangan saat cahaya terang muncul menyilaukan mata

"NARUTO! HINATA!"

Naruto membulatkan suaranya saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Ia menatap orang yang sedang bergelantung di pintu helikopter itu dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Sasuke-san" gumam Hinata

Saat helikopter mendarat tak jauh dari 2 manusia berbeda gender ini, Sasuke berlari menghampirinya bersama dengan 2 petugas medis yang membawa tandu

"Naruto, Hinata!" Teriak Sasuke

2 medis itu langsung mengangkat badan Naruto dan meletakkannya diatas tandu. Setelah itu mereka membawa Naruto ke dalam helikopter

"Kau juga harus naik!" Ajak Sasuke

Sasuke dan Hinata pun berlari menaiki helikopter. Setelah dirasa sudah naik semuanya, pilot pun mulai mengoperasikan helikopter

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Minato mengangkat teleponnya

"Jenderal, ada kabar baik! Putra anda berhasil ditemukan!" Seru bawahannya

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Minato tidak percaya

"Benar!" Jawabnya

"Baiklah terimakasih. Kerja bagus!" Puji Minato lalu tak lama kemudian telepon pun ditutup

Minato tersenyum senang. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada 3 manusia yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit didepannya. Yaitu Kakashi, Kiba, dan Erika yang keadaannya serba diperban

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi-san, Kiba-kun, Erika-chan. Timku berhasil mencari Naruto dan Hinata berkat bantuan kalian" puji Minato

"Terimakasih karena telah menemukan mereka berdua, Namikaze-san!" Seru Kakashi

"Tidak..tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih" kata Minato dengan senyum ramahnya

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa kecelakaan?" Tanya Minato meminta penjelasan

"Sebenarnya..." Kata Kakashi dan menjelaskan kronologi kecelakaan mereka

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Truk Hummer yang dikemudikan oleh Kiba melesat melintasi kota Suna yang dikiri dan kanannya masih dikelilingi oleh bangunan gedung

"Jalan tol didepan kita" kata Sasuke memberitahukan Kakashi dan Erika

"Apa lepas dari Suna kita akan selamat, oji-san?" Tanya Erika pada Kakashi

"Mungkin" jawab Kakashi agar ragu

Saat truk Hummer akan melintasi persimpangan, karena Kiba merasa yakin bahwa hanya mereka lah yang tersisa, sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah simpang kiri akan menabrak mereka

"KYAAA!" Teriak Erika dan langsung dipeluk oleh Kakashi

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

 ***BRUK! BRUK! Bruk!***

.

Hummer berguling-guling hingga 20 meter dan berhenti dikarenakan pembatas jalan

"Oh tidak. Sebaiknya aku kabur" kata sopir truk yang ternyata masih manusia. Ia pun kabur menuju Konoha bersama truknya

"Akh..." Rintih Kiba mencoba memecahkan kaca truk. Namun sayang, ia baru ingat kalau kaca itu sangat kuat karena dilengkapi anti-peluru

"Buka saja pintunya, Kiba" kata Kakashi yang sudah berada diluar terlebih dahulu bersama Erika

Kiba pun melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Ternyata benar. Bahkan pintu Hummer tidak rusak walaupun sudah kecelakaan

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara helikopter lewat melintasi langit

"HOI! TOLONG KAMI!" Teriak Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas

"HEI!" Teriak Kiba sekeras-kerasnya

Erika pun tersenyum senang saat melihat helikopter itu berbalik dan terbang kearah mereka. Tak lama kemudian helikopter mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Souka...untung saja aku mengirim helikopter untuk memantau zombie di kota Ame" kata Minato

"Benar. Saat kami lihat dari helikopter, ternyata kota Ame telah dipenuhi zombie" kata Kiba

"Itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku. Mengumpulkan zombie di kota Ame dan meledakkan kota Ame dengan nuklir" ujar Minato

"Bukankah itu beresiko, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Kakashi

"Apapun akan dilakukan, Kakashi" jawab Minato

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Pintu kamar rawat tiba-tiba saja diketuk. Minato pun menoleh dan mempersilahkan untuk masuk

Masuklah Iruka. Ia berjalan menghampiri Minato. Memberi hormat lalu berdiri dengan tegap

"Lapor, Jenderal! Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata telah tiba bersama helikopter. Mereka sekarang berada di kamar rawat 308" ujar Iruka membuat Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Erika bernafas lega

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang kirim 3 unit helikopter untuk memantau daerah Konoha, Suna, dan Ame untuk memastikan apakah masih ada zombie atau tidak" perintah Minato

"Hai'!" Seru Iruka

"Baiklah. Silahkan bubar" kata Minato

Iruka memberi hormat lalu balik kanan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar

"Kalian tetaplah disini. Aku akan menyambut Naruto dan Hinata"

"Hai'"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

Dini hari menjelang pagi, 2 manusia berbeda gender tengah berada disebuah ruangan serba putih. Sosok pemuda pirang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tangan yang telah diberi gips. Sedangkan sosok gadis indigo sedang duduk disamping pemuda pirang itu

"Kita sudah aman sekarang, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Kau benar" kata Naruto

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke pintu saat seorang pria dewasa masuk ke dalam. Pria yang dikenal Naruto sebagai ayah kandungnya

"Otou-san" gumam Naruto lalu Hinata langsung berdiri dan membungkuk

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

"Tegakkan badanmu, Hyuuga Hinata" kata Minato dituruti oleh Hinata

Minato pun tersenyum ramah kepada gadis manis itu. Lalu setelah itu Naruto duduk di kursi yang tadinya ditempati Hinata

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Tidak bisakah tou-san mengerti saja dengan keadaanku? Lihatlah tanganku"

"Kau ini masih tidak sopan seperti biasanya" jengkel Minato dan menjewer telinga Naruto membuat remaja itu langsung meringis kesakitan

"Gomenasai!" Seru Naruto

Hinata hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu. Seketika Hinata langsung teringat dengan flashdisk yang ia dapatkan di pabrik nuklir

"Namikaze-san" panggil Hinata membuat Minato menoleh

"Nani?" Sahut Minato

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Hinata mengacungkan sebuah flashdisk

"Flashdisk ini kudapatkan dari sebuah pabrik nuklir di perbatasan Ame-Suna yang terkena ledakan misterius. Sepertinya pabrik tersebut ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa Supernova. Flashdisk ini mungkin berisikan rekaman CCTV detik-detik terjadinya peristiwa ledakan atau Supernova?" Ujar Hinata yang masih ragu di hipotesis terakhirnya

"Hinata, ikut aku ke Markas Pusat"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Slruup...***

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi didepan perapian disebuah ruangan besar

.

 ***Drrrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas bergetar. Pria bersurai panjang ini pun meraih ponselnya

"Hn?" Sahutnya

"Hyuuga-sama, putri anda dan Kakashi berhasil ditemukan oleh tentara"

Hiashi langsung berdiri dari bangkunya melupakan cangkir kopi yang digenggamnya

"Argg..panas!" Ringis Hiashi saat cairan kopi hangat mengenai pakaiannya

Saat rasa panas sudah tidak dirasakan lagi, Hiashi pun meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas nakas

"Aku harus berterimakasih kepada calon besanku" gumam Hiashi

Besan? Hmmm...

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

Salahsatu bawahan Minato yang bekerja didepan monitor telah memasukan flashdisk yang dibawa oleh Hinata

Layar besar bagaikan bioskop didepan mereka pun menyala. Petugas lainnya tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

"Orochimaru-sama, misil Supernova buatan sudah siap diluncurkan" ujar asistennya, Yakushi Kabuto

"Tunggu 10 menit" kata Orochimaru selaku ketua lab

"Hai'" kata Kabuto

Kabuto pun pergi dari hadapan Orochimaru untuk menyampaikan perintah ketua untuk penundaan 10 menit

"Sebentar lagi aku akan membuat malam yang indah di kota Ame" kata Orochimaru dengan senyumnya

Lab yang diketuai Orochimaru ini telah membuat proyek illegal. Proyek untuk membuat Supernova indah diatas langit Ame hanya untuk sekedar hiburan semata tanpa berniat jahat

Sekarang Orochimaru telah berada di ruangan peluncuran. 5 pekerja lainnya telah bersiap di pos mereka masing-masing

"Peluncuran akan dilakukan dalam hitungan 10 detik. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."

Sekarang salahsatu karyawannya telah bersiap menekan tombol meraj

"...3, 2, 1"

.

 ***Tet***

.

Tombol pun telah ditekan seiring dengan masuknya Kabuto secara tiba-tiba

"Orochimaru-sama, yang kita luncurkan adalah sampel yang gagal!" Seru Kabuto membuat Orochimaru membulatkan matanya

"Batalkan!" Perintah Orochimaru

"Tidak bisa, Orochimaru-sama!" Ujar salahsatu bawahannya sambil mencoba membatalkannya namun tidak bisa

Orochimaru semakin merasa bersalah. Dia pun berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa

Orochimaru berlari di ruangan kontrol CCTV. Dia masuk mengejutkan security yang berjaga didalam ruangan itu

"Simpan rekaman CCTV di lab didalam flashdisk sekarang juga!" Perintah Orochimaru

"Hai'" kata mereka

Orochimaru pun kembali keluar. Langkahnya berjalan menuju lab pembuatan nuklir

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Mata Orochimaru membulat saat mendapati Kabuto dengan seringaiannya berada didepan kendali

"Jangan lakukan, Kabuto!" Teriak Orochimaru marah

"Tidak akan. Kita akan mati bersama disini. Karena kau, perusahaan ayahku telah bangkrut!" jawab Kabuto dan menekan tombol merah

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Tabung besar berisikan nuklir Supernova gagal pun meledak membuat seluruh orang yang berada didalam pabrik menjadi pingsan dan beberapa bagian dekat tabung menjadi hancur

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

Minato, Hinata, dan seluruh petugas yang bekerja didepan monitor membelalakkan matanya melihat detik-detik terjadinya Supernova disebuah pabrik nuklir. Rekaman CCTV yang ditahun 2100 M ini telah dilengkapi dengan suara membuat mereka mengerti apa maksud rekaman tersebut

"Jadi Supernova sebulan silam ini bukanlah Supernova sungguhan?" Batin Minato

"Ternyata hipotesisku benar" kata Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Supernova_-**

* * *

.

.

 **[08.04]**

.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah saat menatap jam dinding disepanjang koridor RST. Konoha. Ternyata cukup lama juga dia berada di Markas Pusat Tentara

"Kau yakin tidak ke kediaman Hyuuga dulu, Hinata?" Tanya Minato yang berjalan didepan Hinata

"Tidak dulu, Namikaze-san. Aku akan menjenguk putramu dulu" jawab Hinata tenang

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, hm?" Tanya Minato membuat muka Hinata memerah

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Minato sekali lagi saat Hinata tidak kunjung bersuara

Minato mengangkat bahunya menyerah saat mereka sudah berada didepan pintu kamar rawat Naruto

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Tanpa basa-basi Minato langsung membuka pintu. Minato pun melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Hinata

"Tou-sama?" Gumam Hinata yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Hiashi didalam kamar rawat Naruto

"Apa kabar, sahabat lama?" Sapa Hiashi membuat Naruto dan Hinata tak percaya

"Baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu, calon besan?" Tanya Minato balik menambah keterkejutan Naruto

"Calon besan? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Hei tenang dulu. Jangan terburu-buru" kata Minato dan duduk didekat Hiashi dan Naruto. Minato mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk segera duduk disamping ayahnya

"Siapa yang akan mengatakannya, Hiashi?" Tanya Minato

"Biar aku saja" jawab Hiashi dan berdehem terlebih dahulu

"Kalian kami jodohkan" ujar Hiashi membuat Naruto terkejut dan membuat Hinata tersipu malu walaupun ekspresinya dengan sempurna ia sembunyikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Dan satu lagi fanfic dengan ending menggantung dari seorang Author Kazehiro Tatsuya! :'v

Supernova ini bakalan gak ada sequelnya. Cukup sampai di chapter 5 karena ide fic baru ane telah muncul dan bergelora ingin disebarluaskan :3

Terimakasih atas Favorite, Follow, dan Review-nya, minna-san

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic Supernova dari awal hingga tamat

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

bentar lagi tamat..? sampai chap brpa kira-kira? dn kirain masih lama

 **Author Said :**

Nih udah tamat...

Jangan lupa baca fic ane berikutnya ya

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Tenang aja kak author, kakak itu ga sndri kok. Masih ada kak lixy(Elixire J. crow) yg sering dikira cwek jga, santai aja, anggap anugrah yg pnting jgn buat nge-hode, hahaha... Kan naru blm ktemu minato, kok udh mau tamat aja? Next! Next!

 **Author Said :**

Ane gak tahu harus respon gimana atas reviewmu :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Makanya bikin nama yang jelas! Paijo kek,Bambang kek , jadi orang kan ngga ngira dirimu cewe , lagian tuh nama bisa cowo atau cewe , orang nama Naruto aja yang belakangnya ada to nya dijadiin cewe dalam cerita , pada suka lagi pair narusasu, ana malah ngebayanginnya cowo sama cowo sampe merinding sendiri, ada tuh author yang suka publish cerita islami namanya naruto tapi di jadiin cewe, menurut ana , author2 kaya gitu author2 modus ih sebel banget . Eh balik kejalan cerita , ana no coment soalnya ana sukanya cerita romansa sih tapi ngikutin ceritamu sih

 **Author Said :**

Kamu curhat ya :v

Kalau jijik kenapa dibaca :'v

Terimakasih karena udah ngikutin cerita ane ya (y)

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Next,Author-san disini Hewan Juga bisa kena virus zombie kagak? Kalau iya kan seru,dikejar Oleh anjing Zombie

 **Author Said :**

Sebenarnya ide ente sangat...sangatlah bagus. Tapi ane kelupaan :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Kalo itu ledakan Suoernova, harusnya kehidupan musnah bukan muncul spesies baru

 **Author Said :**

Benar..

Tapi di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan bahwa itu bukanlah Supernova sungguhan

* * *

.

Masalah kuis ane kemaren, sejujurnya gak ada yang bisa bikin ane terpingkal-pingkal #plak!

Tapi ane tetap berterimakasih karena sudah mau berpartisipasi, Reader-san sekalian

 **1\. Musasi**

Naruhina kaget kayaknya lhat zombie lg *ehem2* gtu

 **2.** **Aan817**

Hinata kaget karna liat tante orochimaru lg mangkal

 **3\. Betelgeuse Bellatrix**

naruhina kaget karena melihat avenged sevenfold sama green day kolaborasi sama rhoma irama nyanyi lagu religi XD

 **4\. Guest**

hmm... mungkin naruhina kaget karena liat fict author ada typo-nya?!

.

Dari keempat jawaban (yang katanya lucu) diatas, ane nyatakan pilihan ketigalah yang lucu menurut ane. Selamat untuk Reader dengan penname **'Aan817'**

Sebagaimana janji ane, ente boleh minta request fic ke ane

.

* * *

Oh ya...

Karena kebetulan ini adalah fic ane, ane mau iklan sebentar

.

 **Game of Afterlife**

Summary :

 **Menurut kalian, apa itu akhirat? Mungkin kalian akan menjawab 'Dunia sesudah kematian'. Akhirat memang seperti itu. Tapi apakah kalian percaya jika akhirat itu adalah dunia pertualangan virtual? [Very OOC, RnR, DLDR]**

Genre :

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Drama, Games, Romance, Humour, Friendship**

 **[INI YANG TERBARU]**

Chapter 1 dari fic Game of Afterlife telah di Remake. Jadi silahkan dibaca ya (y)

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**

Summary :

 **Naruto, pemuda tampan berkehidupan pas-pasan yang terkenal tanpa dia inginkan. Hinata, gadis kaya yang terkenal karena keinginan dan mengharapkan semua orang mengaguminya. Bagaimana jika Naruto sama sekali tidak kagum akan pesona Hinata?**

 **"Aku akui ini merepotkan. Tapi akan kubuat ini terlihat mudah"**

 **[Bad Summary]. NaruHina / Very OOC / Please RnR**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action & Cyber**

 **[FANFIC ANE PALING LARIS]**

* * *

 **Prank and Trap!**

Summary :

 **"Berawal dari lelucon hingga kalian akan terkena perangkapku" -Naruto. "Aku sangat tidak suka ditipu!" -Hinata**

Genre :

 **Horror, Tragedy, Mystery, and Semi-Romance**

 **[FANFIC HORROR ANE PERTAMA]**

* * *

.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!**

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
